Hands Touching Hands
by Roxson
Summary: Bianca is trying to cope with her return to Paris when a horrible situation puts two very important people in her life in danger. Zinx & Bam related. Feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**HANDS TOUCHING HANDS**

**CHAPTER 1: **_**Friday Afternoon (Paris in **__**Late June.) **_

Zoe opened her eyes to see Bianca watching her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, back," Bianca returned the whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Zoe half-laughed. "How about you?"

"Relieved." Bianca gently took Zoe's hand in her own. She shuddered at the bandages on Zoe's wrists.

"Me too. I was never so scared in my life." Then Zoe remembered. "Maggie? Is Maggie…?" She was unable to finish.

"It's not good." Bianca's voice caught.

"Tell me." Zoe saw the fear in Bianca's eyes.

"She's out of surgery, but she won't wake up. They're not sure why."

"Oh no, that brave, sweet girl." Zoe was obviously distraught. "We've got to help her."

"Zoe, I thought you didn't care for Maggie?" Bianca said with surprise.

"Of course I care for Maggie. Besides, I would never wish anyone ill."

"Of course you wouldn't. I didn't mean that."

"Oh, Bianca, I don't like what Maggie did to you, but I should have realized…" She stopped not sure she should continue.

"What? You can say it," Bianca prompted.

"Sit down sweetie, and raise this awful contraption for me." Zoe patted the bed.

Bianca brought the head of the hospital bed up and perched on the edge. Zoe took Bianca's hand back into her own.

"You know, I love you with all my heart, don't you?" Zoe brought Bianca's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Yes, and I love you." Bianca gave a soft, sweet smile.

"Well, I should have realized that you couldn't give your heart to someone that wasn't special."

"You're very special to me."

"Well, yes I am," Zoe chuckled. "But I am talking about Maggie." Zoe noted Bianca's discomfort. "I've gotten to know her better and I see why you loved her."

Bianca didn't know what to say. She loved Zoe, and the last 36 hours had taught her that she still loved Maggie very much.

Zoe could see Bianca's confusion and it made her sad. "Oh my sweat Bianca, Maggie and I were thrown together in a truly horrible and desperate situation."

Sympathy and concern replaced Bianca's confusion, as she thought about what the two must have gone through.

"But God, if you ever learn what a person is made of it's at those times. I feel like I know the Maggie you fell in love with. She's an incredible human being and I would be proud to call her a friend." Zoe's throat tightened and she squeezed Bianca's hand. "She never stopped looking for a way out. She never gave up."

"That's Maggie. She was always there for me as my protector and friend. I went through some terrible times, and she's the one that got me through them." Blinking away tears, Bianca stared down at her hand clasped in Zoe's. Zoe's long thin fingers wrapped full around her own.

Zoe reached up and touched Bianca lightly under the chin, raising it so she could look in Bianca's eyes. "Maggie still loves you."

Bianca's heart clenched but she ignored it. "Maggie and I are not together anymore. I have you now. We have each other."

"Yes and we always will." Zoe cleared her horse throat. "But I need to tell you what Maggie did. She wouldn't like that I am telling you, but I think it's important that you know. I think it will help her.

"What did she do?" Bianca said warily.

"She believes if you love someone their happiness is the most important thing."

"She wasn't thinking of my happiness when she cheated on me," Bianca scoffed.

"Oh sweet girl, she didn't mean to deliberately hurt you," Zoe sighed.

"Why are you defending her?" Bianca said annoyed. She didn't understand why Zoe was championing her ex-girlfriend.

"I'm alive because Maggie was willing to give up her life for your happiness."

Bianca froze as Zoe's words sunk in. "What do you mean?"

Zoe took a shaky breath before continuing, "We were given a choice. We were told one of us had to die and we had to choose which one."

Bianca shook her head in shock, not fully understanding.

"I don't think they expected us to be able to choose. They were counting on our selfishness, playing with us." Zoe shuddered.

"Oh God, that's awful." Tears started down Bianca's face. Zoe sat up and gathered Bianca tightly into her arms. For a minute they silently held onto each other.

"It was Maggie who realized they were playing with us," Zoe continued. "She told me if we were allowed to choose, she should be the one to die. She said that if I died it would hurt you. And she would never forgive herself for hurting you again." Her arms still around Bianca, Zoe pulled back to look her in the eyes. "She said if I lived you would have your 'happy-ever-after'."

"What? My 'happy-ever-after'?" Bianca was trying to understand.

"She knows I make you happy. She thinks she's hurt you to much." Zoe brushed her hand through Bianca hair.

Bianca broke from Zoe's arms and sat back. She was pale and shaken by what she was hearing. "What happened?" She swallowed hard and steeled herself for what was to come.

"I didn't really believe she would do it. When they asked who we chose, Maggie said it was her. I tried to stop her but she was fearless." Zoe lay back in bed and after a calming breath went on. "They put a gun to her head. She was so brave. She didn't even flinch, Bianca. I could see the anger and strength in her eyes. But they wanted her to be scared and when she wasn't they turned the gun on me." Zoe closed her eyes. "That's when Maggie proved she still loves you. She said 'Stupid' loud enough so it could be heard."

Bianca went rigid, her brown eyes in her pale face reflecting the horror she felt.

Zoe continued on with her eyes shut, "When the guy with the gun threatened her again, she told him who I was and suggested I was worth more alive then dead." Zoe could not disguise her gratitude. "That was when I realized she had told me the truth. She was trying to save me so you might have a chance at happiness. As soon as they recognized I was famous, they shot her instead."

Bianca brought her hands to her mouth to stifle the sob that escaped.

Zoe opened her eyes, tears glistening in them. "I think she was trying to atone for the pain she had caused you."

"Oh, Zoe, what has she done?" Bianca was shaking.

"Come here, my sweetness and light." Zoe wrapped Bianca in her arms again and they cried together. After a moment Zoe said, "she saved my life, Bianca. Now you have to save hers."

"How? I'd do anything, but what?"

"Maggie is very strong-willed, but she needs your forgiveness to live."

"I don't understand." Bianca raised her head from Zoe chest.

"Honey, she's given her life for you. She thinks she's lost you forever. She has no reason to live. Your forgiveness would give her a reason."

All of a sudden Bianca was livid. "She has no right to give up. I would never want her to do that. She should know me better." She was up and pacing the room in her fury. "How dare she! If you love someone you live for them, you don't die for them! You don't tell someone you love them, cheat on them, and then die for them without some explanation."

If the situation wasn't so precarious, Zoe would have laughed. "Bianca, Bianca! Don't tell me, tell her. Tell her to live!"

Bianca stopped in mid-stride and looked at Zoe.

"Go, Go, Go," Zoe prompted.

Bianca turned on her heels and charged out of the room.

"Well now, that reaction was unexpected. She getting more like her mother everyday." Zoe mused to herself.

Zoe laid back to ponder the fact Bianca was mad at Maggie. She expected Bianca to be worried and upset but not angry. It was evident Bianca still cared very deeply for Maggie. No one could be that angry in this situation unless they did. Zoe tried to tell herself that Bianca's feelings for Maggie were from the past; after all they went way back. But those feelings felt extremely immediate to Zoe. This wasn't some worry for a past friend or lover. She had wondered if Bianca was still in love with Maggie, and now she knew.

Bianca charged into the hospital room, and was stopped by the sight of Maggie looking so small and vulnerable against the white hospital sheets. There seemed to be tubes and wires running everywhere. She stood for a moment looking at Maggie, her anger dissipating. The last time she had seen Maggie in a hospital bed they were just getting to know each other. Maggie's crazy Aunt Vanessa had kidnapped her and left her to freeze to death. Though it felt like they spent a lot of time at hospitals, it almost always was Bianca in the bed with Maggie tending her.

Bianca approached the bed slowly, as she thought back over the times they had together. It was a long road they had taken to get where they were now. They had stood together against many things, and they had also fought over many things. But each time they had grown closer, finally declaring their love of each other. But it had gone wrong. Maggie had been unable to remain faithful to Bianca. Bianca was still unsure why. They had never really discussed it. Bianca was hurt deeply by Maggie's infidelity. Maggie had asked her for forgiveness but Bianca had been unable to give it.

It was a terrible time in Bianca's life. She had run back home and away from their problem. When she got to Pine Valley, she became involved in a horrible situation with her sister's company that threatened the safety of those she loved. Bianca put her personal life on hold while dealing with the crisis, and when Maggie came to her she rebuffed her. Maybe it was a way to avoid the pain Maggie had caused her; maybe it was a way to return the hurt. But she sent Maggie away. And in the middle of all this came a very compelling, fascinating person, Zoe.

Bianca first met Zoe in the form of international rock star Zarf. Zarf was immediately taken with Bianca and pursued her. But Zarf was a persona created to disguise a very vulnerable and confused young man, who desperately wanted and needed to become a woman. Zoe was, underneath the façade of Zarf, a warm human being full of misgivings, and at the same time capable of great strength. In the process of getting to know this person, Bianca realized she could help her and was drawn to her. With Bianca's help, Zoe started the transition into a woman. Mentally and emotionally Zarf had always thought of herself as a woman. Now, as Zoe, she was taking the necessary steps to become one. Bianca promised to be at her side through the process. And because of who Bianca was, she could never give herself halfway to anyone. Her open heart didn't allow it. She had pushed her troubled relationship with Maggie into the back of her mind as her relationship with Zoe developed.

When Zoe needed to return to London to work on her new album, Bianca returned to Paris as a way to be closer to her. Both she and Zoe promised they would spend as much time together as possible given their schedules.

Who knew it would bring them to this?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **_**Seven weeks ago (Mid May)**_

Bianca and her young daughter, Miranda, had been back in Paris for three weeks. She was just starting to regain her footing as Chair of Cambias Industries and it was keeping her very busy. Zoe's album was going well, but it was taking up most of the rock star's time. They were talking everyday, but had only seen each other once since they had arrived.

What Bianca was truly having a problem with was Paris, the most beautiful city in the world. It felt like everywhere she went something reminded her of Maggie. She had completely changed her Paris routine, staying away from those familiar haunts that she and Maggie had frequented, but it had not helped. The city also reminded her daughter of Maggie and Miranda was asking about her constantly.

Plus, Maggie was aware they were in Paris, the press having trumpeted the Cambias chair's return. Maggie had e-mailed several times asking to see her and Miranda. Bianca felt like a coward, but she wasn't ready to see her ex-lover though she couldn't stop thinking about her. But the more Miranda asked about Maggie the more her resolve to not see Maggie weakened. It felt unfair to Miranda; after all she had loved Maggie, too.

Maggie purposely stayed away from Bianca's part of town. She thought about going to Bianca many times, but she always talked herself out of it. She wanted it to be Bianca's choice to see her. She didn't want to push Bianca if she wasn't ready. But it was hard to stay away. She couldn't stop thinking about Bianca.

It was Maggie who found them by accident. She was cutting through the park, as she did everyday on the way to work, when she saw them in the distance. She had been thinking about them and there they were! She stood watching the woman and child she loved. It felt like a dream, one she had many nights. She was trying to decide whether to go to them when Miranda saw her.

Bianca watched her daughter take off like gazelle, and was rushing after her when she realized why. Her heart trembled as Miranda flew into Maggie's arms.

The girls stood silently staring at each other as Miranda jabbered at Maggie like they had never been apart. Miranda's joy was evident. Maggie thought Bianca looked as beautiful as ever. Bianca noticed Maggie's hair was back to the blond color Bianca preferred.

Maggie found her voice. "I hope you don't think I'm stalking you or anything. This is on the way to my job."

"No, Miranda's pediatrician is in this neighborhood. We just stopped in the park because we were a little early. Your job?" Maggie hadn't mentioned in her e-mails she was working.

"I'm working part-time as an assistant for a clinic. It helps pay the bills and it's sort of in my chosen profession," Maggie explained.

They lapsed into staring again, amazed to be seeing each other. Miranda wiggled her way out of Maggie's arms and was insisting they go look at the ducks. Maggie let Miranda take her hand and pull her towards the pond, as Bianca followed. Maggie looked back and said, "She's gotten so big." The love for Miranda in Maggie's eyes was unmistakable.

Bianca sat down on a nearby bench to give her shaking knees a rest. It was a beautiful brisk Paris day, and the joy in Miranda's laughter eased the uncertainty in Bianca heart. As she watched the two together, she remembered how terrific Maggie was with Miranda. She regretted keeping her daughter way from Maggie, it felt petty. It was then that Bianca decided Maggie should be able to see Miranda. Even if Bianca never came to terms with Maggie's infidelity at least Miranda would have Maggie back in her life.

It was nearing time for Miranda's appointment. Bianca called to her daughter as she gathered her things together. Maggie walked Miranda over to her. As they approached, hand in hand, Bianca's breath stilled. The image was all too familiar, and it brought back those happy times they had spent together with Miranda. A strange mixture of regret and anxiousness filled Bianca at that moment.

As Maggie approached Bianca her heart ached at the beauty she saw before her. She desperately wanted a chance to talk with Bianca and to see Miranda again. She was trying to decide how to ask when Miranda did the job for her.

"Mommy, see Maggie tomorrow?" the sweet cherub pleaded.

"No, Miranda, not tomorrow." Maggie's heart sank at Bianca's answer.

"Why not?" The little girl pouted.

"We are going to London remember." Bianca purposefully did not look at Maggie.

"To see Zoe! Can Maggie go?"

The mention of Zoe felt like a knife in Maggie's heart. She had read the tabloids and knew that Bianca and Zoe were considered an item. Maggie knelt down next to the little girl and fastened her jacket as she said, "I sorry Miranda, I can't go with you. I have a job. Maybe we'll see each other when you get back." Hopeful, Maggie looked up at Bianca.

"How about next Thursday?" Bianca asked with polite reserve.

"You mean it? That's great, Bianca! Should I meet you somewhere?" Maggie rose to her feet in anticipation.

"Why don't we meet here, around this time," Bianca said with a detached air that was anything but what she was feeling.

"What do you think, Munchkin? Does that work for you?" Maggie asked with her heart doing flip-flops.

"Okay," Miranda replied with great seriousness and then broke into a big grin.

Bianca and Miranda were starting away when Miranda broke from Bianca and ran back to Maggie. She threw her arms around Maggie in a big hug then dashed back to her mother. The gesture brought tears to Maggie's eyes. Any regret Bianca had to let Maggie back in her daughter's life vanished.

Maggie watched them walk away until she could no longer see them. Her heart was at war with her brain. In her heart was hope and longing for the woman she loved. In her brain was the knowledge that Bianca was with Zoe, and that Maggie had hurt her, possibly beyond repair. She told herself, even if she never had Bianca back, she needed her forgiveness. If Bianca forgave her maybe she would survive the hole left in her heart. Thursday couldn't come fast enough.

Seeing Maggie was hard, but Bianca was glad it happened. Maybe she would get over her dissatisfaction with Paris and the anticipation that Maggie would be around every corner or in every restaurant. For a person who was in a relationship she thought too much about Maggie Stone. She had to get over it or go crazy.

* * *

It was late on Sunday afternoon when Bianca finally told Zoe that she had run into Maggie. They were sitting outside a pub below Zoe's hotel eating a snack before Bianca and Miranda had to catch The Chunnel back to Paris.

Bianca and Miranda had spent most of the weekend exploring the sites of London alone. It hadn't been planned that way. Originally, Zoe had been free, but one of the tracks they had recorded in the studio during the week needed reworking, and they were already behind schedule. Bianca enjoyed hearing Zoe sing, and found the first couple of hours in the studio fascinating, but both she and Miranda had grown weary of the repetition, so the girls had struck out on their own.

Bianca thought about not telling Zoe about Maggie. She argued with herself over how wise it was to talk with a current girlfriend about an ex-girlfriend. But she decided honesty was the best policy. Besides, she had never kept anything from Zoe.

When she explained how Maggie happened upon them and they had arranged to meet again Thursday, Zoe went right to the point. "Are you thinking about letting Maggie see Miranda on a regular basis?"

It surprise Bianca that Zoe would know what she was thinking.

"We are simpatico, Bianca. I can always tell what's going on in your mind," Zoe explained. Zoe popped a 'chip' into her mouth then handed one to Miranda.

"Miranda loves her and misses her. Maggie has always been really good with her," Bianca said almost defensively.

"Miss Maggie," Miranda chimed in, half a French fry sticking out of her mouth.

"Miranda, don't talk with you month full. You know better." Bianca scolded trying not to smile at the fry dancing on her lips. "What do you think?" She looked at Zoe.

"Do you want me to tell you as a jealous girlfriend or a concerned best friend?" Zoe popped another fry in her mouth and imitated Miranda. Miranda giggled.

Bianca gave Zoe a stern look for her antics, then smiling said, "I think I know what the jealous girlfriend would say. What about the concerned best friend?"

"The concerned best friend would say you always put Miranda's welfare first. If you think it's good for Miranda to see Maggie then it probably is. But what about you? Is it the best thing for you?"

"I know it won't be easy. I thought I would let Maggie and Miranda have time together without me. I do trust Maggie to take care of her. I thought we could schedule play dates where Maggie did things with just her."

"It sounds awfully much like visitation rights to me. That's pretty unusual for an ex-not- wife." Zoe was very wary.

"I go in for unusual relationship. Look at you and me." Bianca took Zoe's hand across the table.

"Just be careful, Bianca. Even if you trust Maggie with Miranda, I don't trust her with you. She's tap danced on your heart to many times."

"Believe me; I want no more tap dancing on my heart. And thank you for not being a jealous girlfriend and getting all possessive and huffy." Bianca brought Zoe's hand to her lips and kissed it.

The 'jealous girlfriend' part of Zoe decided she would have to monitor the situation very closely. She would make sure she was involved in these meetings with Maggie. After Bianca and Miranda left for the train, Zoe reworked her schedule so she could show up in Paris on Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ** _**Thursdays**_

Its funny how time is different based on perspective. For Maggie and Bianca time crawled towards Thursday. For Zoe it was like the speeding train she had taken to Paris. She had arranged to be there by late Thursday morning and had surprised Bianca.

Eager to see Bianca and Miranda, Maggie got to the park an hour early. She often dreamed of being with them again. Alright, technically they weren't even close to together, but this was a start. All week she thought about what to say to Bianca. How to persuade Bianca to let her see Miranda regularly, and what to say to repair, at least, the friendship they once shared.

When Bianca and Maggie first got to Paris, they fell into their roles as best friends easily and completely. They ignore their ever present attraction for each other in favor of allowing their friendship to flourish. They had been through so much in the previous year and needed time to heal. But their love burst into a physical need that could not be ignored. When finally they made love it was like nothing either had felt before. They reveled in their new found passion and their love grew exponentially. Maggie had never felt such joy. It released intense feelings in her that scared her to death.

Maggie had never really known love. Her life to that point had been without it. Those she thought loved her had always left her, including her twin, Frankie. Her father left when she was very young, and her mother had given her up for the bottle. None of the men in her life had lasted for any amount of time. The fear that Bianca would also leave grew inside Maggie at the same time her love grew more intense. She realized her fear was irrational. Every time she tried to mention it to Bianca, her girlfriend dismissed it. Bianca knew she would never leave Maggie, so put no credence in Maggie's worry.

On top of that, Maggie didn't feel worthy of fitting into Bianca's high-powered world at Cambias Industries. Bianca tried to reassure her, but Maggie's confidence had already been shattered by her ex-boyfriend, Jonathan. Maggie's obvious discomfort at Cambias functions caused Bianca to stop including her. Every time Maggie watched her girlfriend dress up and head to some big function her confidence was further eroded. It felt like just a matter of time before beautiful Bianca would find someone more suited to her world. The thought that their relationship would end plagued Maggie. She couldn't stand the idea that her life would be shattered and she would be alone in the world again. She fought her fear by running and like always she ran into somebody else's arm. Cecelia had started out as a friend, but one very vulnerable night she took advantage and Maggie let her. If she had someone when Bianca left she wouldn't hurt so much. She had been such a fool. Maggie had hurt the woman she loved and lost her as she predicted. It was her own fault and she regretted every second of it.

Maggie had gone after Bianca in Pine Valley in hopes of mending their relationship. But, Bianca wasn't ready to deal with Maggie. She didn't completely shut the door on them, but she had asked Maggie to leave. So Maggie had waited in Paris for Bianca's return. She had also sought help. A psychologist was helping her come to terms with her insecurities. She now had a better understanding of her fear. She hoped to explain it to Bianca and in the process have her forgiveness. She accepted responsibility for her infidelity but couldn't stand that she had hurt the love of her life.

As Maggie sat on the park bench, praying Bianca was ready to listen, Miranda dived into her arms. Laughing, she scooped up the little girl in a big hug. With Miranda in her arms she turned and squinted into the sun looking for Bianca. As Bianca's silhouette approached, Maggie noted there was a woman beside her. Realizing it was Zoe, she started praying for the strength to be a part of Bianca's life even if they would never be lovers again.

"Hi Maggie, you remember Zoe?" Bianca said a little sheepishly.

"Sure." Maggie was glad her arms were full of Miranda. "Well this is awkward," she thought.

Zoe had the good sense not to smirk as she said, "Hello."

"Can we leave you alone with Miranda while we run some errands?" Bianca asked.

"Sure." Maggie swallowed with a nod.

"Would a couple of hours be okay?" Bianca asked.

"Sure." It seemed to be the only word Maggie could say.

"She had lunch about an hour ago. We will meet you back here at 4 pm?"

Maggie's vocabulary increased with the addition of a quiet, "Okay."

Bianca and Zoe both kissed Miranda goodbye. Once again, Maggie watched Bianca walk away, this time with Zoe. By bring Zoe, Bianca made it clear to Maggie that she did not want her back. Maggie fought tears as she turned her attention to the other love of her life. "Let's go feed the ducks, Munchkin."

"Well that was charming. I could have at least warned Maggie," Bianca said to Zoe as they walked away.

Zoe had surprised her by showing up in Paris late that morning. Bianca was pleased to see her, but knew exactly why Zoe had arrived early for the weekend. Of course, Zoe had insisted on coming with them to drop off Miranda. Bianca had agreed thinking it wouldn't be a bad thing for Maggie to see her with Zoe.

"If I let Maggie see Miranda regularly, you're going to have to trust me to do it alone or you'll never get your album finished," Bianca cautioned.

Zoe laughed, "I trust you. But, I couldn't help it, curiosity got the best of me."

When Bianca and Zoe returned to pickup Miranda at the appointed time, they found the girls sharing a cup of ice cream on the park bench. The sight of them laughing together again created that odd response of regret and anxiousness in Bianca. As prearranged, Zoe took Miranda down to the pond, so Bianca could have a moment with Maggie.

As Miranda left, Maggie's mood sobered. When Bianca sat down on the bench beside her, Maggie immediately started apologizing.

"Stop Maggie," Bianca said sternly. "I don't want to hear it. I'm here because of Miranda. She loves you and misses you." Unable to look at Maggie, Bianca turned her eyes to her daughter.

"I miss her too," Maggie interjected.

"She is too young to understand why you are not with us. She's afraid you don't love her."

"I love her very much," Maggie said, voice cracking.

"For Miranda's sake, I am willing to let you see her on a regular basis. But you have to promise that you will never leave her without an explanation," Bianca said firmly.

"I promise. With all my heart, I promise. I never meant to hurt her." Maggie was openly crying.

Bianca turned to look at Maggie and saw the truth in her tears. She had to blink back her own tears.

"What about you? Will you let me try to explain?" Maggie implored.

Bianca turned away again. "Maybe someday I will be able to listen. But I can't right now." She rose and walked toward her daughter.

As Bianca moved away, Maggie said softly, "I need you to forgive me."

Both girls took a moment to regain their composure. Then Bianca brought Miranda over and they agreed that Maggie would see Miranda once a week on Thursday afternoons. Bianca would bring Miranda to the park as she had done today.

* * *

That night, as Bianca settled Miranda in bed, she asked, "Did you have a good time with Maggie?"

Miranda told her about all the things they did, and how much fun they had. She actually had Bianca laughing. Then Miranda asked the question she always asked. "When is Maggie coming home?"

Bianca answered, as she had for weeks, "This isn't her home anymore."

"She's sad, Mommy. She needs me to be happy," Miranda said surprising Bianca.

"Did Maggie tell you that?"

"No. I can tell," Miranda replied with a yawn. "I make Maggie happy like I make you happy."

"You make me very happy, Munchkin." She leaned down and kissed her daughter goodnight. She had unconsciously used Maggie's term of endearment for her daughter.

Sleep didn't come easy for Maggie or Bianca that night. They both played the meeting over and over in their minds. Maggie hoped someday they could talk about what had happened and get passed it. She told herself not to push Bianca. She wanted Bianca in her life, however she could have her. Bianca lay there wondering why she was unable to forgive Maggie. She had forgiven so many other people who had done worse things to her than Maggie.

Every Thursday at the same time, Bianca would bring Miranda to Maggie in the park. Miranda was a happy child, but on her 'Maggie day,' as Miranda called it, she seemed to exude a special joy. Bianca started looking forward to those days because of her daughter's excitement.

And every Thursday, Maggie and Bianca became a little more comfortable with each other. Maggie never pushed or insisted they talk so they fell into a somewhat distant camaraderie all based on their love of Miranda. On their first scheduled Thursday, they spent only a short time together, talking about Miranda's morning and what Maggie had planned for the day. But with each Thursday since, their time together increased as they shared stories of the Munchkin. As Bianca and Maggie talked, Miranda would watch closely without interrupting. She seemed to enjoy their conversation as much as they did. Then Maggie and Miranda would head out to do whatever Maggie had planned for their day.

More often than not, Zoe would arrive with Bianca when she returned to pickup Miranda. Though Maggie and Zoe were extremely wary of each other, Miranda managed to keep them all together longer and longer each time. She would insist they do something like a game of freeze tag or feeding the ducks. Maggie would always try to exit gracefully, but Miranda would insist she stay.

It was extremely awkward for the three adults the first time it happened, but Miranda's delight loosened their reserve quickly. All three were laughing by the time it was over.

After that first time, as Bianca was putting Miranda back in her jacket, Zoe asked Maggie, "Did you put Miranda up to this?"

"No, I had no clue." Maggie noted that Zoe did not seem upset.

"I think it's a good thing," Zoe replied

"Why?" Maggie was surprise.

"Honestly, Maggie? I don't particularly like that your back in Bianca's life. But it's important to her for Miranda's sake. So we have to be able to get along."

"You know, you're a different person than I thought. I don't understand your relationship with Bianca, but you obliviously care for her," Maggie mused.

"I think we both have a lot to learn about each other." Zoe left Maggie standing there.

Like every Thursday, Maggie watched the three walk away hand in hand.

That evening, Zoe mentioned to Bianca what she had said to Maggie. Bianca was also surprised. They were curled up on the sofa in Bianca's apartment working on a bottle of wine. Zoe had wanted to discuss how Bianca felt about Maggie for weeks.

"I think we have to accept Maggie is back in our lives. Or back in Miranda's life and therefore yours. And if she is in your life then she is in mine," Zoe explained.

"I haven't forgiven Maggie, you know. I'm not sure I ever will. "

"Maybe you don't need to forgive her. Maybe you need to accept it happened and move on."

"I have moved on. I'm with you aren't I?" Bianca snuggled against Zoe. "I will say, I'm finding it easier to be around her."

"Have you asked yourself why you can't forgive her, Bianca?" Zoe asked gently.

"Oh boy, have I. All I know is it still hurts too much. Enough said because it's not pleasant to talk about," Bianca admitted.

"Alright, we won't talk about it," Zoe said exasperated. "Besides, the person you need to discuss it with is Maggie, not me. I hope Miranda can do that for you."

"Miranda?" Bianca sat up surprised.

"Yes, she wants to bring you and Maggie back together."

"Miranda doesn't have any control over us getting back together," Bianca assured Zoe.

"She totally has control over it. Look at this afternoon. She manipulated our playtime on purpose," Zoe cautioned.

Bianca laughed. "Don't be silly. Miranda is too young to think that way."

"Well, she did it subconsciously then. She definitely has some of her grandmother in her," Zoe pouted.

"Miranda wants to have all the people she loves around her all the time. She's a very social child. In that way she certainly takes after her grandmother." Bianca cuddled back against Zoe.

Zoe was afraid Bianca still hurt over Maggie's infidelity because she was still in love with Maggie. But she didn't voice her thought to Bianca. And yes, she felt jealous of Maggie. Zoe was worried she would be left behind if Bianca and Maggie mended their relationship.

It was an emotional tangle for all three women. It needed to be resolved soon or the whole situation might explode with all ending up hurt including Miranda.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **_**Red Light, Green Light Day (Sixth Thursday)**_

It was Miranda and Maggie's sixth Thursday together. Maggie took Miranda to a carousel which Miranda loved. They rode it all afternoon.

Maggie knew every Thursday by heart. Early on, she purchased a digital camera and was documenting their time together. On Miranda's insistence, she taught the young girl how to look at the screen and push the button. Every Thursday night, Maggie would go home and download the pictures. She would e-mail them to Bianca so Miranda could see them. She noted the ones Miranda took, though it was fairly obvious. Maggie looked at those pictures everyday. It helped her feel as though Miranda was part of her life all week long. There was a special one of Bianca and Miranda at the park from their third Thursday that Maggie framed. They had gotten to the park before Maggie and she was able to capture them unawares as they played by the pond. Miranda was squealing happily at a duck that was eating a crust of bread she had thrown. Bianca's head was thrown back in laughter over her daughter's exuberance. To Maggie, they never looked more beautiful.

Bianca started looking forward to the pictures Maggie would send. Maggie's love for Miranda showed through in every photo. There was a special one, which Bianca had framed, sitting on her office desk. It showed Miranda with a broad, milk mustache grin reaching out and touching Maggie's cheek. Maggie's face was barely in the frame as it was obvious she was holding the camera to take the photo. Maggie sported the same milk-style mustache. Bianca loved the joy on Miranda's face in that picture. And Maggie looked so happy it made her heart ache.

Bianca watched the two of them through those pictures and as the weeks progressed she realized that maybe Maggie could be a part of her life again. Did this mean she could forgive Maggie? She wasn't sure. But Zoe was right, Miranda was bringing them together.

That afternoon, when Zoe and Bianca arrived to pickup Miranda, she insisted, once again, that they all play together 'for just a little while.' She had learned '_lumière rouge, feu vert_' from her nanny.

They were all playing 'red light, green light' when Miranda took a hard tumble. Both Maggie and Bianca were beside her before Miranda knew what happened.

Amazed, Zoe watched them with the little girl. It was a glimpse of Bianca and Maggie as a couple raising their child. They had slipped into their roles like they had never stopped. Maggie was calm and efficient, thoroughly checking out Miranda for any cuts and scrapes. All the while, she tickled and teased Miranda as she assured Bianca everything was okay. Bianca cuddled and patted her little girl telling her Maggie was the tickle doctor, tickling her to make it better. Miranda's lip trembled briefly, but she was too fascinated with the attention to cry. Then Maggie gave a silent nod to Bianca confirming everything was indeed fine. And both girls simultaneously hugged Miranda like they had done countless times before. When they felt their arms around each other they jumped apart like they had been bitten. They stumbled away, both embarrassed not only by their actions but by the feelings it produced. Bianca didn't understand how such accidental contact could create such a rush of emotion inside her, it took her breath away. Maggie felt the electricity of that hug course through her. Neither could look the other in the eyes as they said goodbye.

That night, while they were cleaning up after dinner, Zoe brought up Maggie. "You two were wonderful together with Miranda. It's like you didn't miss a beat." Zoe was aware that Bianca had been moody since her accidental contact with Maggie.

"Is that the jealous girlfriend talking?" Bianca snapped wanting to avoid discussion of the disturbing moment.

"To be honest, I am jealous. I would love us to have the kind of connection that was evident between you and Maggie today." Zoe flounced away.

Bianca wasn't about to explain how intense that moment had really been for her. "You, Miranda and I have a connection," she assured Zoe.

But what was their connection? Did she have the same feelings for Zoe that she once had for Maggie? Did she still have those feelings for Maggie?

She watched Zoe wipe off Miranda's highchair as she thought about it. She knew she loved Zoe. But did she have the same response to Zoe's hug as Maggie's? Bianca's curiosity led her to an idea. As it neared her daughter's bedtime, she asked Zoe to help put Miranda to bed. As they were settling her down, she asked Miranda for a group hug. They wrapped their arms around one another in a long embrace. No, it wasn't the same as Maggie's, but Zoe's hug felt warm and safe which pleased Bianca.

Zoe thanked Bianca for creating the moment for the three of them. But she still wondered if their connection was as strong as the one Bianca and Maggie had exhibited that afternoon.

Later, as Bianca was falling asleep, she was jarred wake by the unbidden thought that she never felt electricity with anyone but Maggie. Did that mean she was still in love with her? It didn't matter, she tried to convince herself; she was with Zoe.

Another realization hit her. She wanted to forgive Maggie. What they had in the past was to important not to forgive her. Just because she forgave her didn't mean that she wanted her back. Did it?

All weekend, Maggie agonized over her reaction to Bianca's touch. It meant something. It had to mean something! She couldn't have felt it alone. At least she hoped so. She urgently wanted to talk to Bianca. Did Bianca feel the same reaction and did it mean she still cared? If Bianca cared maybe she would let Maggie apologize. She was desperate to explain why she had run. She needed forgiveness. She wanted Bianca back but forgiveness was more important. She couldn't stand that she had hurt Bianca. Bianca had always been able to forgive other people. Why wouldn't she forgive her?

On Tuesday, Maggie gave in and e-mailed Bianca. Could Bianca give her some extra time before Maggie and Miranda headed out on their play date? Maggie had something she wanted to talk about.

When Bianca received the e-mail she panicked a little and then calmed down. Why panic over a conversation she told herself. They had sat and talked in the park before. She needed to tell Maggie she was forgiven. It was time, right? What if Maggie needed to tell her she was leaving? It didn't matter, Bianca was with Zoe now. But Miranda would be devastated. She should never have let Maggie back in Miranda life! Wait, cart before the horse, Bianca calmed herself, again.

Bianca couldn't help replying, "You're not planning to leave Miranda, are you?"

"Never. I promise. Please give me a few private minutes. I will never ask again." Maggie wrote back.

Bianca acquiesced, and then made arrangements for Zoe to arrive at the park a half -hour later. She knew it was cowardly, but if things went badly she'd have Zoe to rescue her. Butterflies danced in Bianca stomach. She wanted to tell Maggie she forgave her, but she didn't know what that meant to their relationship. She was with Zoe; they needed each other. Was she really ready to hear what Maggie had to tell her?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: **_**Thursday Interrupted**_

Maggie rose Thursday morning filled with exhilaration and nerves. She headed to class early hoping it would speed up the day. She was sure it was going to be a wasted lecture but she needed something to fill the time. Her thoughts played all the possible outcomes of their conversation over and over again. Her fantasies ran the gamut from being kicked out of Miranda's life forever to Bianca's full-on confession of love. Maggie brought along a framed picture of her and Miranda. She would give it to Miranda regardless of the outcome. She signed it, '_To my Munchkin, Miranda, I will always love you. Your Maggie.'_

Bianca headed to work early hoping that it would settle her nerves. She couldn't stop thinking of Maggie and their life together. She played every moment in her head, the good and bad times, the hurt and the joy. It was like a battle royal: Maggie running and Bianca stopping her; Bianca hurt and Maggie comforting her time and again; Maggie kissing her and denying it meant anything, then running to Jamie; Maggie admitting her love but Bianca saying she is commit to her girlfriend, Lena; Maggie discovering Bianca in bed with Babe and running to her next boyfriend, Jonathan; Maggie surprising her on the plane to Paris; the joy of making love the first time and Maggie running to Cecelia. Maggie ran when she was scared or hurt. Had Bianca hurt her again? Is that why she ran? Maybe today she would find out. She blamed Maggie for her infidelity but had she done something to prompt it?

Bianca brought her young daughter with her to work and stopped at the company's daycare center to get her settled. They would head directly over to the park from the office. When she got upstairs she found it in turmoil. Apparently two members of the executive team in the Luxembourg office had gone missing. Corporate espionage was being bandied about but Bianca hoped it was not office related. The company was locking out all computer systems and files just in case. She started assessing the situation, glad for the distraction.

When one o'clock rolled around she knew she wasn't going to make it to the park on time. She reached Zoe first. Bianca arranged to send a car to meet Zoe at the train station and take her to the apartment. It was Zoe who suggested they could also pickup Maggie and bring her to Miranda. Not wanting Miranda's day to be ruined, Bianca agreed.

"Maggie, I'm sorry but an emergency came up at the office and I am stuck here. But I'm sending a company limo for you, so you can come get Miranda," Bianca explained when she got Maggie on her cell.

"Oh, okay. Will we be able to talk?" Maggie asked anxiously.

"No, I am really trapped. I promise we'll talk soon. I didn't expect this to happen today. I do want to talk to you."

"When?" Maggie's voice dulled.

"Let me get this work thing cleared up. Tomorrow maybe," Bianca said encouragingly, "I'll have to call you. Listen, the limo is going to stop on the way and pickup Zoe at the train. It should be to you in about 20 minutes."

Maggie was silent for a moment as she took in what Bianca said. She was not going to get to talk to Bianca, and she was going to have to ride in the limo with Zoe. She almost offered to take a cab but decided she was being immature. She could ride in a limo with her ex-lover's new girlfriend, she convinced herself. Here was that chance to learn more about the transgender and the true nature of her and Bianca's relationship. Oh boy, not how she thought her day would go.

"Yeah, alright," Maggie said with a sigh.

"Miranda is in the daycare center on the 7th floor. You can pick her up there. They'll be expecting you. Remind the center call upstairs to let me know when you have her. Bring Miranda back to the office anytime before 6 pm. And Maggie, I'm sorry. We will find time to talk."

At 3 pm, it was reported to Bianca that two more executives were missing, each from a different international office, London and Oslo. Security measures were being considered when the daycare center called Bianca's office. "Miss Montgomery, we want to let you know that Ms. Stone hasn't picked up Miranda yet."

"What could those two possibly be up to?" Bianca said out loud as she picked up the phone. Zoe's cell phone was off, so she tried Maggie's. She left a voicemail. As she was contemplating what was taking them so long, her Head of Security and an Interpol agent walked into the office.

Cambias' Head of Security was Robert Prideux. He was a tall, imposing man with a shaved head, deep set eyes, and tightly drawn lips. He had been with the company for years and he knew his job well. The Interpol agent matched Prideux's physique but he was somewhat younger and sporting a bushy mustache and salt and pepper hair. The two made a formidable pair. Interpol was called in because it was becoming apparent that the missing personnel might have been taken against their will.

"Ms. Montgomery, this is Jean-Michael Benoit from Interpol," Prideux introduced.

After Bianca shook his hand, she asked if any further information was available on the missing persons.

Prideux answered quickly, "After preliminary exploration it is determined that the four missing employees have no connection to one another, except that they are high-ranking executives in the company. They each run a different division of the conglomerate. They have all gone missing within the last 12 hours."

"Is there any indication that they may have taken company information with them?" Bianca queried nervously.

"No, in fact each went missing while out of the office on routine personal activities." Prideux explained, checking his notes.

"Personal activities?" That surprised Bianca.

"Yes, the Luxembourg gentlemen had a standing golf game. They were last seen leaving the course. Mr. Barclay from the London office indulges in a weekly massage and Mrs. Jensen a weekly hair appointment. Neither made their appointments."

"All were in company cars and two of the drivers are missing. The most disturbing news is the British driver has been located. He is in a London morgue," the Interpol agent added.

Bianca had to sit down as the news hit her. "Is this terrorist related?" she questioned.

"No group has come forward to claim responsibility. We are more inclined to believe it is the work of professional kidnappers. We think they are trying to keep us off balance with kidnappings in multiple locations," the Interpol agent explained.

"We are taking precautions to insure no further personnel go missing. We have sent out an emergency bulletin to all divisions asking employees to refrain from their regular out of office activities and we have recalled all limos. We have increased security for all executives. That includes you, Ms. Montgomery. I will be overseeing your security myself." Robert Prideux paused a moment before he added, "One of our Paris limo drivers has not reported in."

Bianca paled as she came to the realization that Maggie and Zoe's limo might be the missing car. "Is it the limo I sent out this afternoon?" Bianca's voice sounded hollow to her ears.

"Yes, I am afraid it is," Prideux answered.

"Please, don't let that be why Maggie and Zoe haven't arrived yet," Bianca silently prayed. As an automatic reaction she dialed Maggie's cell phone again. The phone went to voice mail after the fourth ring. "Maggie, this is Bianca. Call me immediately. It's an emergency." She was in a panic. She then dialed Zoe's; it was still off.

Prideux asked Bianca who was in the limo. She told him and explained that every Thursday at 2 pm she would take her daughter to the park to meet Maggie Stone. Today she had sent the limo to pickup Maggie and a friend because she couldn't go.

"You are very lucky you and your daughter were not in that limo. You were possibly the intended target," Benoit surmised.

Tears formed in Bianca's eyes as she realized the danger that she might have unknowingly put her friends in.

Prideux tried to minimize the situation by saying, "We are not sure that they are part of this group of missing persons. They are not employees of Cambias, so are unlikely targets."

"Please give me those cell numbers. If Ms. Stone's cell is on it's a good sign. None of the other missing persons' phones are working. We will try to get a trace on them." Benoit took the numbers and stepped out of the office."

All Bianca could do was hope and pray Maggie and Zoe would show up soon.

She called downstairs and asked the daycare center to bring Miranda to her. She left instructions for them to send her friends to her immediately upon their arrival.

* * *

Maggie and Zoe sat trapped in the back of the limo, terrified for their lives. They were being taken god knows were for god knows what reason. Facing them was an armed man in a black ski mask. He had barely said a word since he got in. It seemed like a lifetime since the limo had lurched to a halt and the driver had been dragged from the car. Maggie had tried to scramble out but had been brutally shoved back in. She stopped trying to escape when she heard a gunshot. Both their purses had been taken and they had been forcibly searched. Hoods had been placed over their heads. Zoe had reached out for Maggie and they sat holding hands tightly. When they tried to talk to each other they were told to shut up. 

As Maggie sat there she felt the vibration of her cell phone beneath her. She hadn't turned on the ringer when she got out of class. It must have fallen off her as she was shoved back into the limo and now she was sitting on it. Otherwise, the kidnappers would have taken it. She was trying to figure out how to pick it up unnoticed when the limo came to a stop. As they were being taken from the car, she grabbed it, and pretending to stumble, slipped it into a pocket on the leg of her cargo pants. They were dragged up a short set of metal stairs into some sort of large empty room from the sound of it. They were placed in chairs and their arms and legs strapped down with tape, their hoods left on. They heard a door slam and the room became silent, the only noise their breathing.

After several minutes, Maggie tentatively called to Zoe.

"I'm here. Are you alright?" a frightened Zoe whispered.

"Yeah, you?" Maggie whispered back.

"Yes. Do you understand what's going on?"

"No, you?"

"No. All I know is I don't like it. Are we alone?"

"I think so. I don't know." Maggie raised her voice, "Hey, anybody here?" She tried a little louder, her heart in her throat. Her voice echoed in the room. They both sat quietly trying to sense any movement. She tried again. Nothing. "Do you think they're done with us?"

"I doubt it. Why would they go to all this trouble just to abandon us?" Zoe no longer bothered to whisper.

"The question is why have we been taken in first place?" Maggie considered.

"Maybe they've kidnapped us for my money," Zoe theorized, scared at the thought.

"Yeah, that seems the most likely. But why take me?"

"I'm sorry Maggie. Maybe they will let you go. You haven't seen anything." Zoe's voice caught.

"No, I mean, they didn't take the driver. If they kidnapped you for your money, why didn't they just kill me too?" Maggie was trying to assess the situation logically.

Zoe on the other hand was getting more upset. "They killed the drive?"

"Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that was the gunshot we heard."

"Oh God, are they are going to kill us, too?" Zoe tried not to cry.

Maggie tried to convince Zoe that they would be alright, but her reasoning sounded hollow to even her ears. She gave up and listened to Zoe quietly cry, as she tried to think of a way to get the phone out of her pocket. She would not succumb to the tears she felt. It would do no good.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: **_**Hours Later**_

It had been hours since Maggie and Zoe had gone missing. Bianca had sent all the Paris employees home to their families. They had left in rotation escorted by security. Bianca insisted she would not leave until she had Maggie and Zoe safe in her sights. She sat with Miranda in her lap unable to let the young girl go. She needed to feel that confirmation of life. Robert Prideux sat across the desk from her. Until they were sure what was happening he would stay with her. He watched the fright and sorrow in the beautiful woman's eyes as she clasped tight to her child. Right now all they could do was wait. Their only hope was the phone trace that was in progress on Maggie Stone's cell. But he knew the longer they waited the more likely it was the girls had been kidnapped.

Bianca voiced a fear. "What will the kidnappers do if they find out Maggie and Zoe aren't Cambias employees?"

"We don't know for sure they have been kidnapped," Prideux reminded her. "If it is a kidnapping, like we suspect, then it may not matter that they are not employees, as long as the company treats them the same."

The tension of not knowing and the fear for her friends made Bianca brittle and anxious. It was starting to affect Miranda, who was becoming fussy. She set her daughter down to let her play. Miranda moved to the toy area that the daycare center had set up in the office. Bianca watched her daughter for a moment then turned to the pictures on her desk. Her favorite one of Maggie and Miranda caught her attention. She said a silent pray to that picture. "Please let Maggie and Zoe be alright." A thought crystallized in her brain, she loved them both deeply but she was still in love with Maggie Stone. Bianca picked up her cell phone and tried Maggie and Zoe's phones again. She had been trying every five minutes to no avail.

Jean-Michael Benoit walked into Bianca's office without knocking. In his hand he held two purses. The minute Bianca saw them she knew whose they were. Benoit held Zoe's trendy Fendi clutch and Maggie's large hobo designer knockoff. Her heart stopped and tears formed in her eyes.

Though there were no IDs inside, it was the picture in Maggie's purse that had alerted the authorities to a possible identification. They were found in a trashcan just outside the park. Inspector Benoit knew immediately that Bianca recognized the bags, but out of formality he showed her the contents so she could identify them.

Miranda also recognized Maggie's purse. On Thursdays it always held some little treasure for her. As she looked at the contents on the desk, she saw the framed picture that Maggie had intended to give her.

"Mommy look, Maggie and me," Miranda said excited.

The picture had been taken last week at the carousel. Maggie's arms were wrapped around Miranda while they both sat on a carousel horse. Miranda was laughing as Maggie was placing a kiss on the side of her forehead. The glass of the picture frame was broken. The tears Bianca had been trying to hold back spilled over.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Where's Maggie? Maggie left us?" Miranda's lip started quivering.

Bianca quickly reassured her child. "No, Maggie hasn't left us."

"Please let her be okay," Bianca prayed. She wiped away her tears for her daughter's sake.

"I want to see Maggie. It's Maggie Day!" Miranda was headed into a full scale tantrum if Bianca wasn't careful.

"You can't see her today. But I promise you will see her soon. I'll let you see her a lot." "Oh God, give me the chance to do that," Bianca said to herself. "Here, let me take this picture out of the broken frame and you can have it."

"Really?" The little girl smiled at her mother, the tantrum averted.

As Bianca turned over the frame she saw the inscription on the back. _"To my Munchkin, Miranda, I will always love you. Your Maggie."_ Her throat constricted so tightly she thought she would choke. Her hands started shaking. Benoit reached over and gently took the frame from her and started removing the picture.

Bianca walked across the room and took a moment to regain her composure. As she got control over her feelings, she realized Miranda should not be there. As much as she wanted her child with her, to subject her to this horrible situation was wrong. She called Miranda's nanny and made arrangements for her to take Miranda home for the night. For her own piece of mind, she tripled the security on her daughter.

* * *

Maggie and Zoe had been sitting strapped to the chairs with the hoods over their faces for hours. Both had rubbed their wrists and ankles raw trying to loosen the tape that bound them. Maggie had explained to Zoe that she still had her phone. But without their hands or feet free there was nothing they could do.

At Maggie's prompting, to take their minds off what was happening, they told how they each met Bianca, and that got them trading Bianca stories. They laughed over the anecdotes they told. They each admitted jealousy of the other. And they each admitted that they knew the other loved Bianca and her daughter. They found a desperately needed connection through shared thoughts and feelings. Zoe told of her childhood and what it was like growing up a boy who wanted to be a girl. Maggie told of her twin sister and drunk mother.

They quieted when they heard the door to their makeshift prison open. The hoods were yanked from their heads. Both had to take a moment for their eyes to adjust. They were in an oversized room that had been, at one time, a small warehouse or factory. All the windows were high on the tin walls and mostly paint over. There was a small wooden table and two other chairs. The only other room was a small bathroom. Two men with ski masks were standing there scrutinizing them.

One stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked Maggie.

She answered without hesitation, "Maggie Stone."

"Good Mary Margret. You see, we have your IDs. What do you do with Cambias Industries?" the man growled.

"Cambias Industries?" The question surprised Maggie.

"You were in their limo? Do you work for them?" the man barked.

"No I….was meeting someone there." Maggie wasn't about to say Bianca's name.

The man turned to Zoe. "And you, Freddy the Freak, are you with her?" He motioned to Maggie.

Maggie quickly answered for her, "Yes, she's with me." It was obvious the masked men didn't know who Zoe was.

"Freak can't speak for himself?" The man laughed harshly.

"I can speak for myself. I'm with her." Zoe caught on quickly.

"We wanted the Montgomery woman, but you'll have to do. Well Freak Show, you better hope Cambias is willing to pay a ransom for both your sorry asses or you're dead." And with that he walked out. The other man snapped their picture with a cell phone and followed the first out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Maggie whispered, "They don't know who you are. Don't tell them unless you have to. It looks like they are after Cambias money not yours."

"Do you think Bianca knows by now?" Zoe whispered back.

"She knows something up. She's frantic. She keeps trying to call. Well, I assume it's her; I don't know who else would be trying so hard to reach me. Don't tell them we know her. I think the less information we give them the better off we are. I've got to find away to get to my cell phone." Though Maggie was anxious, it was obvious to Zoe that she was in control. Zoe was amazed at how fearless she seemed.

* * *

At 9 pm, four separate cell phones were delivered to the four different corporate offices of the Cambias Industries. Each cell carried the same message and a photo of each missing employee. Robert Prideux showed the Paris message to Bianca.

"We have Mary Margaret Stone and Frederick Luper. If you wish to see them alive it will cost you 10 million euros. This phone will be our only communication." It was a text message with an attached picture.

The worst was now confirmed. The two women Bianca loved were being held for ransom. She sat stunned for a moment, staring at the picture on the phone of Zoe and Maggie. Seeing them bound to chairs made it even more horribly real. Zoe looked exhausted and Bianca could see the fear in her eyes. The look in Maggie's eyes was defiance. Maggie had always been a fighter. Bianca prayed that Maggie's fighting spirit didn't get her hurt or killed.

Prideux broke the silence. "All four messages said the same thing. At least we know they are treating your friends the same as the other employees of Cambias. Also there is no outward sign of physical abuse."

This startled Bianca into speaking. "What is being done?"

The Interpol agent answered. "The phone we received is Zoe's. The other phones belong to the other kidnapped victims. The only phone we do not have is Ms. Stone's. Finding that phone may bring us closer to the kidnappers. We have traced the text messages, and unfortunately they originated from the phones now in our possession. The courier service that delivered this phone had no direct contact with anyone."

"I will see about arranging for the money." Bianca needed to be doing something to help.

"Ms. Montgomery, Bianca, we need to ask for 'proof of life'." Inspector Benoit wished he could be more delicate but there wasn't time.

"What do you mean?" a startled Bianca said.

"We need to know that they are alive before money exchanges hands," Benoit explained.

"I don't care about the money; I care about my friends and employees!" Bianca said furiously, ignoring the real crux of what he said.

"It's a way to insure they remain alive for as long as possible. The kidnappers will expect to be asked," Benoit said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I do understand you know what you are doing," Bianca apologized. "I can still help arrange for the ransoms. We need to convene the Executive Board." Bianca picked up the phone.

"We don't need you to do that, Cambias has provided for situations such as this." Robert Prideux interrupted.

"We have a fund for kidnappers?" Bianca was flabbergasted.

"Not exactly. As Head of Security, I have access to, with an executive's approval, a large discretionary fund for emergency situations. This was set in place after 9/11 and is for everything from terrorist attacks to natural disasters. It is set up so the Board of Directors does not have to convene for approval. All I need is your signature and the funds will be released. "

"And if they don't like how you use the funds?" Bianca couldn't help asking.

"I lose my job and face possible criminal charges." Prideux smiled ruefully.

Bianca looked at Benoit. She could no longer ignore what he had said. "Do you think Maggie and Zoe are...?" She couldn't say it out loud.

"Killing them serves no purpose." Benoit believed what he said to be true, but he had seen these situations go both ways.

"Please tell me paying the ransom will get my friends out alive!" Bianca was desperate for something to hold on too.

"In most cases with professional kidnappers the hostages have a good chance of survival. We have no indication this is other than monetarily motivated which means professionals doing a job. At least we don't seem to be dealing with religious or political extremists. If it's only about money there is no motivation to kill if we pay." Benoit was a not a sanguine individual by nature, but something about this woman made him want to sooth her.

All four phones rang an hour later. This time an electronically altered voice said, "At exactly 9 am tomorrow you will transfer the money to an account number text to you. When we have the money you will be told the location of the hostages. Any attempt to trace the account and the hostages will be killed."

"We will not pay without proof of life on all six individuals. It must be for tomorrow morning." Benoit negotiated for the Paris branch.

"As expected, you will have your proof of life along with the account number at 9 am. If you do not transfer the funds within five minutes of that time a hostage will die. For every five minutes of delay we will kill another hostage." The phone went dead. The call had not been long enough to complete a trace.

Benoit detailed the conversation for Bianca. He had bought the lives of the hostages until at least tomorrow morning.

"If we have the account number won't we be able to track the kidnappers?" Bianca asked.

"If the kidnappers are truly professionals we may not be able to break through their routing system and firewalls. They will have the funds transferred several times over before we locate the first account. We would find it eventual but the money is likely to be long gone." Benoit explained.

"It is not the money I care about. I don't want them to get away with this!" There was fire in Bianca eyes.

Benoit thought, "Now there's the strength that will see you through this."

He picked up Bianca's cell phone and handed it to her. "Try again." They had tracked Maggie's phone to a single tower but could go no further. The tower's radius in the densely populated city was around five kilometers. If the phone connected, they might be able to pinpoint it within 100 meters. The phone could be a dead end, but they had to keep trying.

Bianca hit the speed dial. When voicemail came on Bianca said, "Maggie, this is Bianca. I love you. Call me." Then the intrepid Chair of Cambias broke down. The two men watch helplessly as she sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**** Friday Morning**

Maggie and Zoe had lost all track of time. At least the hoods had not been replaced so they were able to look at each other. A single light outside a high window was their only illumination. They went over every detail that had happened and tried to guess what the outcome would be. In an attempt to keep their spirits up, Maggie gave the masked men names, Freak Show and Silent Guy. They told more stories from their lives, but it became harder and harder to talk as their voices grew horse and dry. Their muscles screamed from lack of movement. Exhausted and in pain they each dozed on and off, never staying asleep for long. Maggie was awake when she heard what she thought was a car. She woke Zoe.

"Zoe, wake up, someone's coming. I'm going to try to get them to let me go to the bathroom. With my hands free maybe I can get help."

The two masked men walked into the dimly lit room. When they flipped on the light both Maggie and Zoe flinched at the intensity. The man they had named Freak Show laughed. He was carrying coffee and a paper bag. The smell from the bag was nauseating it was so delicious.

"Hungry?" Freak Show said.

Maggie nodded, swallowing.

"Good." He laughed. He crossed to the table and sat down, pulling a pastry from the bag. His silent partner joined him and they started to eat.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom," Maggie croaked.

"Then go, I'm not stopping you," Freak Show snickered.

"Alright, if you really want to smell it while you're eating."

He looked up and motioned to his crony. "Go in with her."

Maggie blanched at the thought, but she knew it might be her only chance.

Silent Guy cut her tape and dragged her to her feet. She almost collapsed from the pain of her stagnant muscles. She shuffled slowly to the bathroom bent over from the stiffness, Silent Guy, pastry in hand, shoving her along. It was a filthy room with hardly enough space for both of them. Silent Guy didn't bother to shut the door.

"Turn your back. I won't be able go unless you turn your back," Maggie whined.

Silent Guy snorted and took a bite of his pastry. She just stared at him. He sighed and turned his back partially to her and focused on his pastry. It would have to do. To disguise any possible noise, she turned on the water in the sink. As she pulled her pants down she reached into her pocket and felt for her phone. Pulling it out, she held it down by her side, away from Silent Guy, and turned the phone volume all the way down. She then punched the speed dial for Bianca. She was watching the phone connect when Silent Guy turned around. He slapped the running water off. Phone hidden at her side, she leaned down to pull up her pants laying the phone on the ground behind the toilet. Silent Guy yanked her out of the bathroom and dragged her to her chair.

As Silent Guy was taping her to the chair, Freak Show said. "Here's what going to happen. We are going to take a picture of you as a proof of life. Then we are going to kill one of you. Call it 'proof of death'," he sniggered. Silent Guy snorted.

"Here's the fun part; we are going to let you pick who's going to die. You have ten minutes to decide." With that Freak Show got up and walked out of the building, Silent Guy following him.

Zoe and Maggie sat staring at each other for a moment.

"Does he mean it?" Zoe whispered.

"He's playing with us. But I think he means to kill one or both of us." Maggie didn't bother to whisper.

"Did you get to use the cell phone?" Zoe whispered.

"I dialed Bianca and saw it ringing. With any luck she got the call and maybe it can be traced. I had to leave it in the bathroom, but I didn't hang up." Maggie whispered back with confidence she didn't feel.

"Please, let it work," Zoe wished out loud.

"Listen Zoe, if they are going to kill someone it should be me," Maggie said with resolve.

* * *

About 3 am, Bianca laid down on the couch in her office. The men had left her alone several hours earlier, promising they would let her know anything immediately. She hadn't expected to sleep but she was exhausted. 

A nightmare woke her. It was the same nightmare she had anytime she felt out of control or in danger. It was of the man who had raped her, the man who was the father of her child, the man who had the same name as her company, Cambias. Gasping awake, she sat up and tried to still her heart. She hadn't had one of these nightmares for months. She thought she was over them. As she sat there easing her breath, she thought about all the times Maggie had been there to hold her when she woke from this horrible dream. A world without Maggie was unfathomable. She needed Maggie in her life. How could Bianca have forgotten? Yes, Maggie had caused her pain but she had also been through hell with her and enabled her to survive. Maggie had to come back to her!

And her Zoe, with her great soul, she couldn't fathom losing her either. Zoe brought joy to her life when she needed. Zoe had so much more to give the world.

Brushing her hands through her hair, Bianca rose to her feet and checked the time. It was two more hours till 9 am. She called Robert Prideux. He answered on the first ring. He had no new developments, but he and Jean-Michael Benoit were on the way. When they walked into her office it was obvious neither had slept. The money was ready to transfer and all security and emergency personnel were ready to move the minute they learned of the hostage's locations. They were re-checking the details and going over the possible scenarios when Bianca's cell phone rang. She recognized the ring immediately. Her heart jumped. She rushed to pick it up.

"MAGGIE!" There was no reply. "Maggie?" Again no reply. She looked up at the men in the room. "It's her cell but no one is on the line. Maggie are you there?" Bianca said desperately.

"Don't hang up!" Both men said almost simultaneously. Benoit was on his own cell phone instantly. "Trace Maggie Stone's phone immediately." He repeated her number.

Prideux said, "If her cell is with her, we've got her now."

Bianca held the phone and just stared at it as the minutes ticked away on it. She prayed silently, "Please let it be her" over and over again.

* * *

"If they are going to kill someone it should be me," Maggie repeated. 

"Don't be absolutely ridicules. Why would you think that?" Zoe said incredulously.

"For Bianca," Maggie said steadily.

"That's even more ridicules, Bianca doesn't want you dead any more than she wants me dead."

"Here me out. I don't want to die either. But, I'm not a part of Bianca life and you are. She has chosen you over me. You are the one that makes her happy. I can't see her hurt anymore. I can't live with that. I can barely live with the pain I have already caused her. So, if I can give her a 'happy-ever-after' then I want to do it."

For the first time since they found themselves in this horrific situation there were tears in Maggie's eyes. "If we get to choose who survives and who doesn't, I choose you to survive."

"Oh no, don't you do that to me. You stay alive to fight for her. I want to take you in a fair fight." Zoe was outraged.

If the situation wasn't so terrible Maggie would have laughed. "Listen to you. What makes you think either one of us will be alive when this is over?"

The fight went out of Zoe with that thought. "Maggie, you don't have to die to make Bianca happy."

"I'm not dying to make her happy; I hope I'm allowing you to live. That is what will make her happy. My life is not much without her anyway. "

"Your death would destroy her," Zoe said knowing it in her heart.

"I know she will be sad because she is Bianca and she cares for everyone. But Zoe, she hasn't forgiven me for what I did to her. Maybe she never will. I can't even forgive myself. It's like I see the pain I caused every time I look in her eyes. I would give my life to see her happy, even if it's not me that makes her so. You make her happy." Tears streamed down Maggie's face. Her crying made her voice hoarser.

"Maggie, we both have to live to make Bianca happy." She watched Maggie try to regain control of her tears.

"Maybe we will, I hope so. Believe me, I don't want to die. But if it comes down to you or me, then it has to be me," Maggie argued.

"Don't give up, Maggie. You're the strong one. We'll get out of this."

"You're a good person, Zoe. I know that now. Maybe you could tell Bianca how sorry I am. Would you tell them I love them?" Maggie sniffled.

"Of course I will, though I think you should tell them yourself, little drama queen," Zoe said gently.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"What? Are you kidnapped and close to death or something?" Zoe said sarcastically.

With that, Maggie actually laughed though it hurt her dry throat.

"You know Bianca loves you, don't you?" Zoe ask tenderly.

"I know she did. And I know I screwed it up. I was just so scared," Maggie admitted.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"I was so happy and the thought of it ending scared me. I was scared I wasn't good enough for Bianca. Scared she'd leave me."

"Why would you think she'd leave you?" Zoe pressed Maggie.

"Look at her. Look at me. Nobody ever stays with me. It didn't seem to matter with the others, but the thought of Bianca leaving tore me apart."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"I tried, but she was so busy with work and Miranda. She would reassure me, of course, but it was like she wasn't really listening. It started to feel like I was being overly needy. She had all those people around her including her family and I only had her and Miranda. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be talking about this now. Talk about the wrong time and place, not to mention the wrong person!"

"No, I'm glad you told me. Since its confession time, I thought you were selfish and stupid. Who would cheat on such a wonderful person?" Zoe said ruefully.

"You made that pretty clear."

"But I wasn't giving Bianca enough credit. She would never love someone who wasn't special. You are special, Maggie. I see that."

"Yeah, tell me that if we live through this." Maggie said sardonically.

"I mean it. And I'll tell Bianca what you are willing to do."

Maggie was horrified. "No, she doesn't need to know about this. I won't be a martyr in her eyes. That's not what this is about. I won't hurt Bianca again. Hurting her is worse than losing her. You are right, I was selfish and stupid. I won't be anymore. Please promise you won't tell her, no matter what happens," Maggie said desperately.

Before Zoe could answer, the door to the warehouse slammed open and the two masked men walked back in. Freak Show had a newspaper tucked under his arm. He walked over to Maggie and cut the tape on one of her hands. "Hold this up." He handed her the newspaper. Silent Guy took a photo with a cell phone camera. They repeated the 'proof of life' photo with Zoe.

"Now, who wants to die today?" Freak Show said pulling out his gun.

"Why?" Maggie angrily asked.

"You don't need to know," Freak Show scoffed.

"It's going to be me, so I have the right to know. Why?" Defiance shone in her eyes.

"Maggie," Zoe cautioned. Was she deliberately trying to provoke them?

Freak Show walked over to her and put the gun to her head. She blinked once and that was it. "She is magnificently fearless," Zoe thought.

"You're going to die to prove we mean business."

Silent Guy spoke for the first time. "She's got guts. Let's kill the freak instead. He's the one that's scared."

Freak Show turned and looked at Zoe. "I agree," he said calmly as if he were making a business decision. He walked over to Zoe.

Maggie thought desperately for what to say. It wasn't supposed to be Zoe; Bianca would be devastated. "Stupid," she said under her breath.

"What?" Freak Show had heard her.

"You're going to kill an international rock star. They are never going to stop looking for you. Plus, if you want a ransom he is the one with the money," Maggie said insolently. "I'm sorry Zarf. I had to tell them," she added using Zoe's more famous persona.

"Zarf? Yeah, yeah! I thought this guy looked familiar. He's gotta be worth some bucks." Silent Guy spoke his second sentence of the day.

Freak Show looked at Zoe then turned toward Maggie and fired.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**_** Friday Morning (Time Slows) **_

Bianca paced the room holding a cup of coffee in one hand and her cell in the other. It was still connected to Maggie's phone and it made her feel, somehow, closer to the girls. Her stomach was churning from the anxiety. Benoit hadn't said a word since he asked for the trace, his phone clued to his ear. Prideux sat on the couch watching. Benoit looked up with a smile of triumph.

"We've got a fix, the GIGN are on the way. They are the equivalent of your American SWAT teams," he explained.

"Take me there, I want to go!" Bianca desperately wanted to be closer to what was happening.

"Bianca, you can't go. We don't even know if Maggie has the phone. Unfortunately, this could be a dead end. I'm not even going to the site," Benoit explained.

"The proof of life is due in a couple of hours. We have to follow through if it turns out the phone is not with Maggie," Prideux clarified. He didn't elaborate on how long a shot it was for Maggie to still have her phone.

Bianca understood but it didn't make the waiting any easier.

* * *

Three things happened at the same time. Freak Show turned toward Maggie and fired. Zoe threw her body, chair and all, at the masked man grabbing at him with her freed hand. And the door to the warehouse splintered open.

Everything became slow motion for Maggie. She saw Zoe's chair teeter forward and fall, pulled off balance by her effort to stop Freak Show from shooting. She saw Freak Show's shirt blossom into red and then he collapsed onto the floor. She saw what looked like armed military men piling into the room. She looked over at Zoe, who was shouting her name from very far away. The pain on Zoe face was horrible. Oh God! Was Zoe shot? Please, no! Am I shot? Maggie looked down to see her shirt covered in red. The room faded away.

* * *

Benoit got the report almost immediately; one HT down, one captured, both hostages injured, one severely. The hostages were being transported to The American Hospital at 63 Boulevard Victor Hugo. The captured HT was giving up details of the kidnappings to save his own skin.

Bianca could tell by Benoit's reaction that the cell phone had paid off. When he said, "what are the extents of the injuries?" her heart sank. Benoit held the call to tell Bianca that he wasn't sure who, but one girl had been shot and the other had minor injuries. He asked Prideux to take Bianca to the hospital. He was still on the phone when Bianca left at a run.

When Bianca got to the hospital she found Zoe almost immediately; she was in an emergency room bed. Zoe smiled at her weakly.

"Zoe are you alright?" she said rushing to Zoe's side.

"Yes, just bumps and bruises. But Bianca, Maggie's been…" Zoe couldn't bring herself to say it.

"They told me. If you're alright, I need to go find out what's happening." Bianca brush Zoe's hair from her forehead.

"Go, I'm fine." She rasped out. "They've given me some sort of sedative and I just need to sleep."

Bianca leaned down and kissed her on the forehead saying, "I love you."

"I love you to, baby. Go." Zoe squeezed Bianca's hand, eyes closing.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: **_**Friday Afternoon (Paris in Late June continued)**_

Bianca reached out and took Maggie's hand in hers. She interlaced her fingers with Maggie's and stared at the familiarity of it. Maggie's fingers fit snugly within her own. How many times had she reached for Maggie's hand for comfort? Maggie's wrists were bandaged the same as Zoe's. She thought about the times she held Zoe's hands and realized Zoe was always pulling her somewhere. When she held Zoe's hand a few moments ago it was warm and vibrant. Maggie's hand felt so cold and lifeless. Pain shot through her at the feel of that coldness. Always before, when she held Maggie's hand a frisson of heat had coursed through Bianca.

"Maggie, it's Bianca. You have to wake up now. We have too much to say to each other for you to sleep." For a moment, Bianca stared silently at the girl, praying that she would simply open her eyes.

"Maggie, please wake up. I know you can hear me," she said a little more desperately. "I can't lose you this way. Don't do this. If you really care for my happiness, please, wake up." Bianca leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I still love you. I always have."

Bianca felt disloyal to Zoe, but it was the truth. Through all the pain with Maggie, through all the adventure with Zoe, her love for Maggie was there in the background. She may have let go of Maggie temporarily, but she realized now, she had expected Maggie to be somewhere in this world. She had expected to reconnect with her. She hadn't forgiven Maggie easily because she loved her so completely and it hurt so much. She had been waiting for the hurt to subside, avoiding it by giving her love to someone else. But a world without Maggie hurt far more than any pain Maggie had caused her. Her life would be forever empty without Maggie.

Zoe had been easy to love. She had been so open and flattering to Bianca. At the same time, Zoe had been centered on her own life choices and was going through her own pain. It was a pain that Bianca could help sooth. It gave Bianca a focus that kept her own hurt at bay. They loved each other very much but Bianca was not in love with Zoe. Not the way she was in love with Maggie.

Bianca pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat as close as she could. She took Maggie's hand back in her own and started rubbing warmth into it. "I need to tell you this. I'd rather tell you when you can look into my eyes. Maggie, I forgive you. Please come back to me." Tears leaked down Bianca's face unheeded. "I need you in my world. You are the person that can give me my 'happy-ever-after.' You can't leave me, not this way. Come on, wake up. I forgive you. You have to forgive me for taking so long to do so." Bianca reached out and stroked Maggie's forehead and cheek.

Bianca brought Maggie's hand to her heart and held it there. "Feel this, this beats for you. This heart always beats for you, even when we're apart. Let your heart beat for me." Bianca placed her hand over Maggie's heart. The rhythm was so weak it wrenched a sob from Bianca. She fought back her own collapse as she silently willed her strength into Maggie; wishing the power of Maggie's heartbeat would match her own.

Bianca gathered her composure and start pleading again. "Come on Maggie, you've always been the strong one. I need your strength. Miranda needs your strength. She loves you and needs you. I love you and need you. Come back to us. Don't you want to watch Miranda grow up?"

Bianca searched Maggie's face for a reaction or sign she had heard. "You have to wake up for Miranda. Think about Miranda's smile when she sees you. You don't want her to lose that smile. And I don't want to lose your smile. I am not leaving here until you wake up. I'm going to make you hear me!"

Bianca continued to talk to Maggie throughout the day and into the night. She begged, cried, got angry, apologized, tried guilt, bargained and cajoled until exhausted she finally fell asleep, her cheek on Maggie's hand.

* * *

Zoe woke very early the next morning. She had slept through most of the previous day and night and had enough of sleeping. She was worried about Bianca and Maggie. She expected Bianca to come occasionally with updates of Maggie's condition and there had been no sign of her. Impatient, Zoe coaxed a star-struck nurse into taking her to see Maggie, assuming she would find Bianca there. When the nurse wheeled Zoe into Maggie's room she found Bianca asleep with her head on Maggie's bed. Not wanting to wake Bianca, she silently dismissed the nurse and wheeled to the other side of the bed. She sat watching the two girls as she thought over her life with Bianca.

Bianca had given Zoe the happiest time of her life. For the first time, she had someone to share things with, to talk to about anything she wanted, to hold and be held by, and to bolster her courage. Bianca didn't pander to her or lie. She didn't push her to be somebody she wasn't. Bianca had enabled her to make the biggest decision of her life, to embrace who she truly was. And Zoe loved her for it. Zoe loved her enough to see that Bianca still loved Maggie. She felt a mixture of acceptance and concern over that realization. It would be selfish to stand in the way if Bianca loved Maggie.

Zoe lived in a world where relationships defied logic and there was no such thing as normal. She would find a way to keep Bianca and give her to Maggie at the same time. If Maggie was willing to die for Bianca then Zoe wouldn't stand in Maggie's way. But Maggie would have to learn to live with Zoe in Bianca's life. Zoe just needed to convince them both it would work, that the three of them could be together. But first Maggie had to survive.

Zoe took Maggie's hand in hers noting how small and weak it was compared to her own. How did this petite woman become such a tower of strength in the face of adversity? Zoe marveled at her courage.

Bianca raised her head and looked at Maggie expectantly. She had felt movement and thought it might be the girl waking. Zoe's heart ached as she watched hope turned to disappointment in Bianca's eyes.

"Good Morning, sweetie," Zoe said softly from across the bed.

Bianca looked over at her with concern. "Should you be out of bed?"

"I'm fine; in fact I'm to be released sometime today. I was only suffering from bumps and scrapes plus a little dehydration."

"I'm so glad. I'll make arrangements for us to be picked up." Bianca forced a smile.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going anywhere until I know Maggie is alright." Zoe said looking at the diminutive girl in the bed.

"Thank you, Zoe." Grateful, Bianca looked back at Maggie, hunting for any sign of change.

"Why don't you freshen up a little bit and bring us some coffee. I'll sit with Maggie while you're gone."

"I don't want to leave her," Bianca fretted.

"Well, if she wakes up now you're going to scare her to death," Zoe teased.

"That bad?" Bianca ran her hand through her hair.

"Pretty bad. You have an exact replica of Maggie's fingers imprinted on your face. Not to mention the makeup from your non-running mascara smeared below your eyes. Don't worry, I'll keep watch on our girl."

"Our girl? You've become very possessive of someone you didn't really know 48 hours ago." Bianca rubbed her cheek to help erase the handprint.

"Life threatening situations can create lasting relationships," Zoe explained as she patted Maggie's hand.

Bianca left taking a long glance back at Maggie as she went through the door.

"Okay, Ms. Stone. If I know our Binxs she will be gone all of 30 seconds, so let's get right to the point. Bianca still loves you," Zoe said squeezing Maggie's hand. "If you wake up she's yours. You can have her if you allow me to be part of her life."

"Zoe? What are you talking about?" Bianca stood in the doorway.

"Omigod, you were gone about ten seconds. I thought you would be at least 30," Zoe exclaimed!

"I forgot my purse. I can't believe what you just said. First off, you're bribing her with _my_ love? Second, that's not your decision that's mine. Third, what about us?" Bianca was confused and aghast.

"Well first, it's not bribery if the person being bribed is not awake. Second …no let's skip second for a minute. Third, I love you. Didn't you hear me say I had to be a part of your life?" Zoe raised her voice in exasperation.

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts' before we discuss number two. God, it sounds like I'm talking to Miranda," Zoe groaned.

"Zoe, you can't manipulate my life for me. Neither can Maggie." Bianca was starting to get angry. "I get to pick whom I love and want to be with. It is not your or Maggie's decision. She's not allowed to die for me and you're not allowed to give me away to her!" Bianca was practically shouting.

"Fair enough, you choose. But be honest with yourself," Zoe cautioned.

"Why do I have to choose?" Bianca shouted.

"Ah, ha. Now there's the right answer!" Zoe yelled back.

"What?"

"By not choosing you realize you love us both. The real question is how much?"

"Yes, Bianca, how much?" a timorous voice said. Both Bianca and Zoe turned to see Maggie's eyes open.

Bianca rushed to Maggie's side, grabbing her hand. Zoe clasped tight to the other one.

"When I heard the yelling, I thought this must be hell, but now, I think this is a really weird dream." Maggie groaned closing her eyes again.

"No, no, no. Maggie, please stay awake," Bianca pleaded.

"Come on Maggie, stay with us," Zoe coaxed along with Bianca.

"Can't you be a little quieter? I was shot. I deserve a little peace." Maggie opened her eyes to see both Bianca and Zoe with tears in their eyes as they laughed in relief.

Bianca rushed out the door for the nurse. Maggie was left staring at Zoe, who was looking a little sheepish.

"Did I hear you correctly? You said I could have her?" Maggie looked confused.

"Only if I'm still part of her life. And if you heard that then you heard Bianca say it wasn't our decision."

"This must be the meds or still part of my dream. Wait, we aren't dead are we?"

"No my sweet Maggie, we are very much alive. Thanks to you." Tears escaped down Zoe's face.

"I didn't think so, because it hurts too much for me to be dead." Maggie closed her eyes against the pain.

Bianca rushed in with the nurse to find Maggie with her eyes shut and Zoe crying. "Oh God, no, no, no. Maggie, please, please wake up," Bianca said in a panic.

"I'm awake. Please, stop yelling." Maggie opened her eyes. The nurse dashed from the room to get a doctor. "Are you really here, Bianca?"

"Yes, I'm really here. And I'm not going anywhere." Bianca said softly.

"Oh God, it is a dream," Maggie moaned.

Bianca took Maggie's hand which felt too clammy. "It's not a dream."

"You're not going to send me away again are you?" Maggie tried to raise her head to get a better look at Bianca. "I need to …uhhh" She was unable to finish because of the pain.

"Shhh, Maggie. Lie still. You're not going anywhere." Bianca ran her hand lightly over Maggie's forehead.

"But I need to say…." Maggie tried to gasp out.

"Shhh, there will be time for that later," Bianca said with tears in her eyes.

"There's been too much time already. Oh god this hurts." Maggie's voice caught

"Where is that damn doctor?" Zoe couldn't stand to see Maggie in so much pain. She got up out of the wheelchair and went after a doctor.

"Hurry," Bianca whispered to her as she left.

"Please forgive me," Maggie said through clenched teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I already have, Maggie. I just wasn't ready to tell you. Now please just be still." Bianca stroked her cheek.

"Oh, let this be real. I have missed you so much," Maggie whispered.

The doctor barreled into the room with Zoe close behind and the nurse following. "Well Ms. Stone. Glad to see you are awake. Now, Ms. Montgomery, if you would please take our illustrious Zoe back to her room that would be appreciated. I need to do a thorough exam of our patient here.

"She needs something for the pain," Zoe interrupted.

"Are you in pain, Mary Margaret?" the doctor asked.

"Maggie," Bianca and Maggie said simultaneously. "She's in pain," Bianca continued.

"I asked Ms. Stone. Well, Mary -Maggie?"

"A little," Maggie said trying to be brave.

"She's in a lot of pain," Zoe and Bianca insisted together.

"I thought I asked you two to go to Zoe's room?" the doctor admonished.

"I'm not leaving," Bianca insisted.

"I am not giving you a choice. I have to exam Mary Margaret-"

"Maggie," Zoe and Bianca corrected.

"I have to exam- Maggie. And I can't do it with you here. The longer you stay the longer it will take to determine what pain medication to give her. I will come see you as soon as I am finished."

"It's okay, Bianca," Maggie said, though her disappointment was evident.

Bianca was starting to protest again when Maggie gasped in pain. Bianca rushed to Maggie's side. The doctor shot Bianca a stern look and asked her to step aside.

"Come on Bianca; help me back to my room." Zoe hopped into the wheelchair.

Bianca gave a wistful smile to Maggie as she backed Zoe's wheelchair out of the room. Maggie watched them both leave, praying Bianca would be back. She had so many things she wanted to say; so many questions she needed to ask. She was afraid that she might be dreaming.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**_** Saturday – Examining Love**_

Bianca rolled Zoe's wheelchair toward her room. She was terribly worried about Maggie and very confused about her feelings for both women. First, she needed to find out what Zoe was up to.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on in that brain of yours?" Bianca questioned.

"Who me? That's a question you need to ask yourself," Zoe countered.

"Alright, it's not like you to avoid talking to me, Zoe."

"I could say the same to you," Zoe retorted.

"Stop playing this game or I'm going to get angry again." Bianca warned.

"Please Bianca! I don't think any of this is a game." Zoe sighed.

"Then tell me what's up."

They had reached Zoe's room. Zoe made a show of getting settled in bed in order to stall while she planned her approach.

"Would you get me some water? We don't want me to get dehydrated again, do we?" Zoe handed Bianca a paper cup. Bianca filled it from the hospital water pitcher and Zoe made a great deal out of drinking it all. Bianca was filling the cup again when Zoe started on her approach.

"First let's agree on some things, alright?"

"Okay," Bianca said dubiously, handing the cup back to Zoe.

"You love me?"

"Of course."

"And our friendship is important?"

"Very."

"You would do anything to maintain that friendship?"

"Probably," Bianca replied suspiciously.

"Good. And I would do anything for you." Zoe smiled and continued, "Bianca, though we have known each other for only a short time I know you very well."

"We are simpatico, as you have said many times," Bianca replied with a small smile as she settled on the bed beside Zoe.

Zoe decided to come right to the point. "Because we are simpatico, I know you are still in love with Maggie. Hold on, before you protest let me finish."

"I wasn't going to protest," Bianca murmured quietly.

"Good girl." Zoe smiled as her heart turned over. It still hurt a little even though she knew the truth.

"I'm not sure I can be with Maggie. And you are too important to me. I could never let go of you." Bianca took Zoe's hand in hers.

"I plan to hold on very tight. That I know for sure." Zoe squeezed Bianca's hand. "But, you have something very marvelous in your life. You have two people who love you very much. You shouldn't have to choose between us."

"I think I've made my choice. I'm with you." Bianca squeezed Zoe's hand in return.

"But you can't _be_ with me."

"That doesn't make any sense; I am with you," Bianca dismissed.

"Not the way you should be. Despite all our posturing about love transcending the physical you deserve a physically intimate relationship."

"We can have a physical relationship. We do have a physical relationship." Bianca kissed Zoe's hand.

"Kissing, cuddling and caressing are not what I am talking about. I can't or won't have sex till I come fully to terms with this body of mine. And this is not the body you want."

"I won't give up on you just because we're not having sex," Bianca protested.

"I know you won't give up on me and I love you for it. I'm not asking you to. I would be lost without you. But Bianca, though I want to make the physical transition into a woman, I'm not ready yet. I have a lot of things to deal with first."

"And I want to help," Bianca said firmly.

"I need you to. But I'm telling you to be open to all the possibilities in your life."

"I sort of pride myself on being open. Look at you and me," Bianca said defensively.

"Yes, but I'm saying you don't have to love only one person in your life."

"I don't. There are plenty of people I love. My mother, Kendal, Uncle Jack -"

"Maggie. You can love both of us at the same time," Zoe interrupted.

"I may be open, but I'm not into threesomes," Bianca teased, a little taken aback.

Zoe laughed. "That is not what I meant, though now that you bring it up…" she returned the tease, waggling her eyebrows.

"Stop that." Bianca blushed.

"Bianca, you can have us both in your life. You have so much to give. You don't have to let go of me to have Maggie."

"You know what's really ironic? Maggie and I dance around our relationship for years. It was a non-sexual one for the longest time." Bianca rose from the side of the bed.

"It was easier wasn't it?" Zoe said knowingly.

"What? No, it drove me crazy. I was definitely attracted to Maggie, but our friendship was more important to me." Bianca laughed ruefully as she crossed the room.

"But it didn't hurt as much when the relationship was interrupted," Zoe pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"From what you've told me, both you and Maggie had relationships with other people during that time. And you ended up together no matter who came between you. But the minute you committed to each other intimately the stakes changed. It hurt more when somebody came between you."

"Of course it did."

"You're scared of that hurt, aren't you?"

"Yes, I don't think I would survive it again." Tears filled Bianca's eyes.

"And here I am; the most safe, unsafe relationship you've ever had," Zoe chuckled.

"If you think I'm with you because we're not sexually involved you're wrong," Bianca protested.

"I hope you're with me because I am the most fascinating, loving person you've ever met," Zoe teased.

"See, you do know me," Bianca teased back.

"It is easier because we are not sexually involved. We can be there for each other but the stakes aren't as high. But our relationship is not like when you and Maggie were first together is it?"

"No, it's not like that at all," Bianca realized. From the first moment she and Maggie met there was a bond. There was a strong chemistry between them, and, yes, sexual tension, though neither admitted to it. She and Zoe's relationship had built slowly to admiration into friendship then love.

"But you are worried Maggie would hurt you again. Is that why you don't think you can be with her?"

Bianca remained silent as she thought about what Zoe was saying.

"Bianca, in trying to avoided pain are you giving up a chance at happiness? If it's Maggie you truly love shouldn't you risk being with her? Shouldn't you be willing to take a chance for happiness? Maggie was willing to die to give it to you."

"Why are you being so altruistic? Why are you pushing me to Maggie?" Bianca started to bristle.

"You just avoided the question. And why is it every time we discuss Maggie's sacrifice for you, you get angry?"

"I didn't ask her to do that," Bianca snapped as she started to pace the room.

"She's put you in an awful situation hasn't she? She's made you remember why you love her. Terribly unfair of her isn't it?"

"Yes. No! I mean…oh, God." Bianca sank down in the chair beside the bed. Maggie's sacrifice had reminded Bianca of all the times Maggie had been there for her, sometimes to the detriment of Maggie's own life. The thought that she had done it again and may not live because of it terrified Bianca. She couldn't fathom living without Maggie.

"Tell her how you feel and while you're at it ask her why she cheated. You owe it to yourself."

"What about you?" Bianca suddenly realized what Zoe might be trying to do. "Are you doing this to be noble or as some sort of payback to Maggie for saving your life? Because if you are then forget it."

"I do feel an obligation to Maggie. But this is about you not her. I want you to come to terms with your feelings for her." Zoe paused for effect. "Bianca, Maggie will always be between us if you don't find a way to come to terms with your love for her."

"I thought I had," Bianca said exasperate.

"No, you are ignoring it because it is easier than facing it."

Bianca couldn't argue, though every fiber inside her wanted to.

"Our relationships are not mutually exclusive. If you decide she's the person you want to be with, I can still be a part of your life."

"But our relationship would change," Bianca worried.

"Honey, no matter what happens between you and Maggie; I will always be a very important part of your life. I'm going to be right there getting in the way. You will have to make Maggie understand. I won't be jealous and I don't want her jealous of me. But I will be selfish when I need you."

"I promise I will be there when you need me. I need you too." Bianca looked at Zoe with warmth and compassion.

"Good. I figure there are three possible outcomes from talking honestly to Maggie. One, you realize you and Maggie are over and you come to me for support. I heal your broken heart and we go off into the platonic sunset together."

Bianca realized that was exactly what she had been doing. Though she wasn't over Maggie, she had been using Zoe to salve her heart.

"Two, you and Maggie decide to try and mend your relationship," Zoe continued. "She balks at my presence, but desperate for your return she agrees to include me in your life. Through my great charm and charisma, I eventually win her over and the two of you adopt me. Miranda and I grow up together.

And the worst case scenario, you and Maggie run away into the sunset without me, leaving me an embittered woman. I write countless songs about lost love and become even more rich and famous."

Bianca laughed in spite of herself. "This isn't funny you know. Maggie and I have so much to work through. And I would never run away into the sunset without you."

"Bianca, I don't want our relationship to be destroyed because you never get over Maggie. And I don't want to be the consolation prize. Maybe I'm being naïve but I think the three of us can live happily ever after."

"I think you're being terribly naïve. But knowing I have you in my life makes it easier for me to talk to Maggie. You don't mind me using you as a safety net do you? It seems very unfair to you."

"Since I've known you, you have been my safety net; I would love the chance to be yours." Zoe smiled.

Zoe was right; Bianca had to come to terms with her love for Maggie. Maggie had more than proven her love for Bianca over the last 36 hours. But if Maggie loved her so much why had she been unfaithful? It was time Bianca listened to the answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:** _**Saturday – Second Surgery**_

The doctor walked into Zoe's room to find Bianca on the phone to her assistant. She was arranging for a change of clothes to be brought over for both her and Zoe. At his appearance Bianca ended the call and rose to her feet.

"Is she okay? Can I go to her?" Bianca said anxiously.

"She is being very stubborn. She is refusing surgery until she talks with you, Ms. Montgomery. Apparently there is something very important she has to say to you. She thinks it's more important than her physical health," the doctor said reproachfully.

Alarmed, Zoe and Bianca looked at each other then back at the doctor. Had they heard correctly?

"Surgery?" Zoe asked.

The doctor sighed. "There are signs of continued internal bleeding. We need to close it off as soon as possible or she will die."

"No, oh no!" Bianca started to panic.

"Go to her, Ms. Montgomery, and do whatever you can to convince her to have the surgery immediately."

Bianca left the room at a run and was at Maggie's bedside within seconds. Maggie was asleep and the nurse was in the room. With the nurse's permission, Bianca woke Maggie.

"Maggie wake up; it's me. Come on, wake up." Bianca placed her hand on Maggie's cheek.

"Bianca?" Maggie said lethargically. She placed her hand over Bianca's to confirm she felt the warmth of it against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled briefly. "You're here. It wasn't a dream."

"Maggie, the doctor says you need surgery." Bianca's eyes shone with concern.

"Bianca, I need to tell you ..." Maggie struggled for breath.

"It can wait. I promise I will be here when you get back," Bianca soothed, running her hand across Maggie's cheek.

"No! I have to say this," Maggie gasped out.

Maggie was in such pain that it scared Bianca. She looked to the nurse who shook her head. There was nothing they could do to ease it. She lifted Maggie's hand to her own face and rubbed it against her cheek as she said. "I'm here. Tell me, I'm listening."

"I don't want to die without you knowing I still love you. I've always loved you." Tears spilled from Maggie's eyes.

"I know. I love you too." Bianca wiped Maggie's cheek letting her own tears fall freely. "You're not going to die!" She looked up at the nurse for confirmation and paled as the nurse avoided her eyes.

"I never had that before. I didn't know what love really was. It scared me. I loved you so much it scared me." Maggie was trying to explain but the pain was making it hard to concentrate.

"I was scared too," Bianca acknowledged.

"I was sure I was going to loose you. So I made it happen." Maggie closed her eyes and steeled herself against a wave of pain.

Bianca wasn't sure if Maggie was talking about the shooting or what had happened between them.

"I screwed up so bad," Maggie gasped out.

"Maggie, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you get better. You have to get better so we can get passed this. I forgive you. Please forgive me." Bianca moved Maggie's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her fingers.

"Forgive you? I love you so much, Bianca." Maggie opened her palm against Bianca's lips and rubbed her thumb down her cheek. Bianca closed her eyes at the feel of Maggie's hand. She felt it go limp as a harsh beep sounded.

"Maggie? Maggie!" Bianca cried in alarm. The nurse stepped forward and pushed the code button and all hell broke lose. Within seconds the room was filled with people and noise. Bianca couldn't stop calling out to the woman she loved, over and over again. They had to pry Maggie's hand out of hers. Someone gripped her tightly and ushered her from the room. Even in the hallway she couldn't stop saying Maggie's name. Strong arms surrounded her and she collapsed into them.

Zoe half-carried Bianca to the closest chairs. There was nothing she could say, so she simply held Bianca. Rocking, Bianca never took her eyes off Maggie's room.

All of a sudden everything became quiet. The doctor stepped out of Maggie's room and move toward them. Zoe and Bianca both straighten in fear and faced the doctor, the tension vibrating in their bodies.

"Well, we've managed to stabilize her. We are taking her immediately to surgery. There really is no time to waste," the doctor said briskly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zoe asked the question Bianca was afraid to.

"I won't lie. I don't know. She is in an extremely precarious condition but she is strong. So, let's hope for the best."

Zoe and Bianca stood as the hospital bed was rolled out of Maggie's room. Maggie was unconscious, with a tube down her throat, looking even more waif-like than she had that morning. They walked with the bed all the way to outside the operating room each holding one of Maggie's hands. They each placed a kiss on her forehead and Bianca said, "I love you." They watched as the operating room doors closed behind Maggie.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Bianca as she said, "She going to be okay, I can feel it."

Bianca looked up in anguish. "Oh God, please be right!" They turned and walked back to Zoe's room, arms wrapped around each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: **_**Waiting**_

When they got back to the hospital room, they found Inspector Benoit looking for them. Bianca introduced him to Zoe.

"Zoe, I am going to need to ask you a few questions. But first, how is Maggie?" He felt attached to the girl even though they never met. Bianca tried to answer the question but was overcome. Zoe explained the situation to Benoit.

Benoit knew Maggie's actions had been heroic and wanted Zoe and Bianca to know that she had made a difference. "Maggie saved not only Zoe's life but the lives of the other hostages. By capturing the HT we were able to get enough information to get to all the hostages in time."

"HT?" Zoe asked.

"Hostage Taker. He was quiet talkative."

Zoe couldn't help laughing at the irony. "He never said a word the entire time. Well at least not until the very end." She sobered when she thought about what Silent Guy had said. "Maggie named him Silent Guy."

"Maggie named the HT's?" Benoit found Maggie Stone very surprising.

"Yeah, she named the other guy Freak Show. She was trying to make light of the way he treated me. He kept calling me freak. She was amazing. She never stopped trying to make it better. She never stopped trying to figure out how to get out. She was fearless."

Zoe turned to Bianca when she heard a small whimper. Bianca had moved to sit in the chair across the room and was crying again.

"Oh honey, she's going to be alright," Zoe said bringing her a Kleenex box.

"It's just that Maggie was always doing that for me too; try to make things better. And she was fearless when she was trying to protect me. How could I have forgotten?" Bianca wiped her tears.

Benoit felt for Bianca. "Maggie Stone was a very brave person. She was very much a hero."

"She _is_ brave. She _is_ a hero. She _is_ magnificent." Zoe said with pride. Bianca was gratefully for Zoe's use of the present tense.

"I'm sorry, but I do need to ask you some questions about what happened, Zoe. Ms. Montgomery, do you mind leaving us alone?" Benoit wasn't sure Bianca was up to hearing the details of the kidnapping.

"Can't I stay? I want to know. I want to be here for Zoe," Bianca insisted.

"That is up to Zoe," Benoit relented.

"If you're up for hearing what happened, I'd like you to stay," Zoe said hopefully.

"Are you up for telling it?" Bianca asked tenderly.

"I think so." Zoe wasn't sure, but she was going to try.

"Then I'm up for hearing it," Bianca gently assured Zoe.

"Alright, ask your questions," Zoe told Benoit.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable and let me know if you get tired." Benoit said graciously.

As Zoe was getting settle in the hospital bed, Bianca's assistant showed up with the clothes Bianca had asked for. When her assistant left, Bianca perched on the bed beside Zoe, and Benoit took the chair Bianca had vacated. As Benoit questioned her, Zoe told how the limo had been stopped and they had been taken. How they had been hooded and bound. She told everything she remembered about the masked men. She recounted how Maggie had snuck her cell phone with her and how Maggie convinced them to let her go to the bathroom where she made the call. All the while Bianca held Zoe's hands, rubbing them gently.

Maggie's fortitude amazed Benoit and he told them so. Then Benoit asked, "Can you tell me why they shot Maggie Stone?"

"The kidnappers said they wanted someone dead to prove they meant business," Zoe answered.

Bianca was stunned. "We were going to pay. We would have paid any amount."

"If they shoot one hostage and leave the rest alive it creates a greater incentive for the next time. The HTs want the targets to learn they are willing to kill but will release hostages if paid," Benoit explained.

"Next time?" Bianca was horrified.

"Fortunately, because of Maggie Stone's bravery, this group will never kidnap again. It may even deter other criminals from trying the same thing. We owe a lot to your friend."

As Benoit was finishing up the questioning, a nurse came in with Zoe's release papers. It was the same star-struck nurse that had helped Zoe before. She had no new information on Maggie.

Though relieved to be released, Zoe asked her, "Can you loose those papers for a while? We want to stay till we know our friend is okay and the privacy of the room is nice." When the nurse hesitated Zoe promised her backstage passes the next time she performed in Paris. That did the trick.

As Benoit was leaving he stopped to say, "I want to let you know that it is common procedure not to let out any detailed information on kidnappings. The companies don't want it advertised and the publicity can encourage similar happenings. In this case our statement to the press will be that criminals were thwarted in a botched kidnap attempt. All victims' names and the company's will be kept out of the press."

Bianca rose and crossed to shake Benoit hand. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for all you have done."

"Your welcome, I will be back to get a statement from Ms. Stone in several days." Inspector Benoit left.

Bianca turned to see Zoe getting off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I am in desperate need of a shower and I want to get into some real clothes. While I shower why don't you lie down? You look absolutely exhausted. I'll wake you when it's your turn." Zoe pulled Bianca over to the bed and practically forced her to lie back and then went to shower.

Bianca took a moment to check on Miranda then she closed her eyes. She was asleep within seconds.

"Maggie!" Bianca called as she jerked awake. She oriented herself to the room and found Zoe sitting, eating a sandwich.

"No word yet. I just checked." Zoe said softly. "I found us some food. It's the best cardboard I've ever eaten, you should try it."

"What time is it?" Bianca ran her hands through her hair.

"You've been asleep for several hours. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"What's taking so long? I want to go see." Bianca was distressed they hadn't heard anything.

"She's not out of surgery. I made them promise to come get us the minute she's out. Why don't you take a shower and eat a little something. Then if we still haven't heard we'll go camp outside the operating room."

"Alright, I guess a shower would help." Bianca went reluctantly into the bathroom.

Bianca had to admit, with the nap and shower, she felt better. She was even able to eat a little of the cardboard sandwich. They had just decided to go bother the nurses' station when Maggie's doctor walked into their room.

"I'm pleased to say Ms. Stone's surgery went well. We were able to stop the bleeding."

"Oh thank God!" Bianca felt relief flooding through her.

"But, she was more torn up inside than was first indicated. It's going to be a slow, painful recovery." The doctor went on to explain, "We are going to keep her for at least a week maybe two. After that she will still need constant care and physical therapy. Does she have family that she can be with?"

"We are her family. We will take care of her," Zoe said wrapping her arm around Bianca. Bianca smile up at Zoe, pleased she was so open to caring for Maggie.

"Can we go see her?" Bianca needed to see Maggie with her own eyes.

The doctor shook his head. "She is in recovery, still under the effects of the anesthesia."

"Please, we won't wake her. I just need to see her for a second," Bianca pleaded.

The doctor took a long look at the two exhausted women. He knew they had been through quite an ordeal. "Alright, I will let you see her. But only for a few minutes. Then I want you to go home and get some rest. She will be asleep on and off for the next twelve to fourteen hours. There's nothing you can do for her right now. She won't even know you are here. If there is any change in her condition we will let you know immediately."

Bianca and Zoe walked into Maggie's recovery room. They stood beside the bed not saying a word for several minutes. Bianca was memorizing Maggie's features all over again. Zoe was thinking about all the two had been through together. Bianca reached down and brushed the hair back from Maggie forehead and placed a gentle kiss there. Zoe took Maggie's hand in hers and placed a kiss on the back. "Thank you for my life," she whispered.

Tears came to Bianca's eyes as she heard what Zoe said. She looked across the bed at her. Zoe smiled and said, "I'll be right outside."

Bianca looked back down at Maggie. "You always take care of people, don't you? Now it's time for me to take care of you." She leaned down and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

As she promised the doctor, Bianca left Maggie and went to find Zoe. Zoe wrapped her in a gentle hug. "Binx, I told you, she is going to be alright. We all are."

They went to checkout of the hospital.

* * *

They picked up Miranda, who was ecstatic to see them, and went home. They spent a couple of hours playing with the child. While putting her to bed, Bianca found the carousel picture of Maggie and her daughter in with Miranda's things. She brought it with her to the den and stood staring at it for a moment. 

Zoe walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Bianca's waste. "That's a great picture."

"Yes it is. Miranda really loves Maggie." Bianca rubbed her thumb across Maggie's image.

"The doctor said she wouldn't even know you were there."

"I know. And Miranda has been missing us. It's just…."

"Tell me sweetie, what's on your mind," Zoe coaxed.

"I need to know why, if she loves me so much, she cheated on me. She said she was scared. How can I scare her?"

"Ask her. Make her tell you," Zoe said gently.

"Do you know?" Bianca sensed she might.

"We talked about it a little. We talked about a lot of things. We shared our love for you. It was our connection, a way to survive."

"Tell me," Bianca implored as she turned in Zoe's arms.

"It's not for me to tell you; it's for Maggie." Zoe broke away and moved to the sofa. "But the one thing I will tell you, Maggie is very insecure. She can stand up to a ruthless killer, but when it comes to you she's a pile of mush. That lack of emotional control scares her."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost either one of you." Bianca sat down beside Zoe. "I do love you both so very much." Tears start to form.

"We love you too. But now is no time for tears. We have a job to do."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: **_**SUNDAY**_

Bianca and Zoe went back to the hospital first thing the next morning. They were pleased to see that Maggie had been transferred to a room. When they walked in she was asleep. They were starting to back out of the room when Maggie's eyes open.

"Hey," Bianca said quietly as she crossed to the bed.

"Hey," Maggie croaked, delighted to see Bianca. Her throat was still hoarse from the intubation.

"Miranda sent this for you." Bianca place a small stuff animal in Maggie's hands.

"Piglet, it's her favorite." Tears sprang into Maggie's eyes.

"She said you needed Piglet more than her." Bianca smiled.

"She's right," Maggie said bringing Piglet to her cheek. "It smells like Miranda." Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Bianca started to tear up at the sight.

"The doctor said no crying. It's not good for the patient's health," Zoe teased as she crossed to the bed.

Maggie opened her eyes and looked at Zoe. Relief flooded onto her face. "Zoe, you're alright. The last time I saw you was when you crashed to the floor still bound to a chair."

Bianca and Zoe looked at each other. Apparently, Maggie didn't remember seeing them before her second surgery.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. But we were here yesterday. Don't you remember?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know. I had some weird dreams. Maybe." Maggie looked back and forth between the two. Then she got this really embarrassed look on her face. "I didn't say anything stupid did I?"

Zoe laughed which confused Maggie even further. She looked over at Bianca for help. "You didn't say anything embarrassing, I assure you." Bianca gave Zoe a dirty look.

Laughing, Zoe went into the bathroom to put water in the flowers they had brought Maggie.

"I'm just a little muddled. They tell me I've been here a couple of days. But I don't remember a lot. Just bits and pieces really. I thought maybe I dreamed you were here."

"I was here." Bianca pulled over a chair and sat down. "You scared us to death, Maggie." She took Maggie's hand in hers. There is was! There was that frisson of heat that Bianca had so missed the day before.

All Maggie could do was stare at their clasped hands. She was mesmerized by the feel of it. There it was! There was that electricity she had felt in the park. An unbidden whimper escaped from Maggie.

"Maggie are you alright? Do I need to call someone?" Bianca anxiously said raising her eyes from their entwined hands.

"No, it's just…." Maggie swallowed.

Maggie slowly brought her eyes up to Bianca's. She saw it on Bianca face. Bianca had felt the connection too.

When Maggie looked up, Bianca knew the whimper wasn't from pain but from need. They held each others gaze as Bianca said, "Let me remind you of something I said yesterday; I love you and I forgive you."

"Do you mean it?" Maggie's heart felt like it stopped.

"With all my heart." Bianca's eyes confirmed what her words said.

"Oh God, I love you, Bianca." Maggie said. The tears that had been averted a moment ago were back.

"Don't cry, Maggie. Zoe is right; it can't be good for you," Bianca said not heeding her own tears. She lightly wiped a tear from Maggie's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Zoe walked back into the room. "Oh for godsake, I leave you for a moment and it becomes a weep-fest. Stop that both of you. Maggie is going to be fine and you both love each other. Now get over it."

They both looked at him, aghast.

"What? I love you both and you don't see me crying." Zoe stood there with arms akimbo.

Bianca couldn't help laughing, which caused Maggie to laugh, which she learned was so worse then crying. Maggie couldn't suppress the moan of pain. Bianca and Zoe were standing above her instantly, all laughter gone.

"What can we do?" Bianca fretted.

"Don't make me laugh," Maggie breathed shallowly.

"Oh no, Maggie, I'm sorry," Zoe lamented.

"It's okay," Maggie said as the pain receded a little. "See this, if it gets to bad I get to push this and it helps the pain goes away." Maggie had been given a morphine drip pump that allowed her to self-administer pain relief as needed. "Thing is, it makes me really drowsy, so I'm trying not to use it."

"Use it if you need it, Maggie. I can't stand to see you in pain. I don't handle pain very well," Zoe urged.

Bianca brushed the hair off Maggie's forehead. She could tell Maggie was running a fever. "Go ahead Maggie, sleep is good. We are not going anywhere. Here, you just push this button?" Bianca took up the button clipped to Maggie's bed.

Maggie nodded. Bianca pushed the button and gave Maggie a soft smile. To Maggie it was Bianca's smile that eased the pain not the morphine.

"I'll be right back; I want to get a cloth for you." Bianca stepped into the bathroom to get a damp cloth. It worried her that Maggie had a fever.

"Zoe, I owe you so much more than a thank you," Maggie said as Bianca left the room.

"Thank you for what?" a confused Zoe asked.

"For trying to stop Freak Show. If you hadn't I don't think I'd be here."

"Some try; you still got shot," Zoe said regretfully.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked as she returned.

"Zoe tried to grab the kidnapper before he shot me," Maggie explained.

"You didn't tell me that." Bianca crossed over to Zoe and took her hand gratefully.

"Wasn't much to tell; Maggie was still shot," Zoe said self-consciously.

"Yeah, but it still saved my life. You're my hero." Maggie smiled weakly, her energy waning.

"We all know who the hero is here," Zoe said embarrassed.

"You're both my heroes Thank you for saving Maggie's life, Zoe." Bianca kissed Zoe on the cheek.

Maggie watched them as she fought slipping back to sleep. They were good together. There was something Maggie needed to say but she was too tired to concentrate.

When Bianca turned back to Maggie, she saw that Maggie was struggling to stay awake.

"Bianca… need…talk," Maggie mumbled.

"Shh, you need to sleep now. We'll talk later." Bianca wiped Maggie's forehead with the cool, damp cloth.

"Mmmh, that feels good. … 'kay, …talk later." And with that Maggie was asleep.

Bianca laid the cool cloth across Maggie's hot forehead and stood silently for a moment watching her sleep, Piglet still clutched in her hand. Concern was etched across Bianca's face.

Zoe watched Bianca. "She's doing better, Bianca."

"I don't like that she is running a fever. I want to talk to the doctor."

"You stay with Maggie, I'll go find him." Zoe headed to the nurses' station as Bianca pulled the chair closer to the bed.

Bianca relaxed a little when the doctor explained that the fever was normal. He expected it to come and go as Maggie's body started to heal.

* * *

Benoit came back to the hospital on Maggie's second day of recovery. Though both Zoe and Bianca insisted she wasn't well enough for the interview, Maggie insisted she was. As Maggie told what happened from her point of view, Bianca watched and listened anxiously. Zoe sat beside Maggie holding her hand and helping her through the details of the event. Benoit was impressed with Maggie's bravery as she explained how she made the call to Bianca. They had just gotten to Freak Show holding a gun to Maggie's head when Bianca insisted they stop.

"You have to stop now. I don't like what this is doing to Maggie. Can't you see she's in enough pain?" Bianca protested, anguish in her eyes.

"It's okay," Maggie said, though her exhaustion was evident.

"It's not okay. I'm sorry Inspector Benoit, but you are going to have to come back next week." Bianca was unyielding.

Benoit agreed though he wasn't sure who needed to stop more, Maggie or Bianca. "Maggie, what you did was a very brave thing. Most people would have been too scared to try. Because you were so courageous none of the other hostages were hurt. We all owe you a dept of gratitude," Benoit said.

"Other hostages?" Maggie didn't understand.

Benoit explained that it was an international kidnapping ring targeting Cambias executives at four separate hostage locations.

"Wow, I didn't know. I was just trying to save Zoe and me. I know I'm glad it was me not Bianca and Miranda who were kidnapped. I couldn't have stood that. Oh Zoe, I didn't mean…I'm not wishing that on you."

"Of course not. Besides, I wouldn't want to be kidnapped with anyone else." Zoe patted Maggie's hand.

"I would have given anything for both of you not to have been kidnapped. I am so sorry," Bianca said blinking away tears.

"Shhh, it wasn't your doing. And now they will never do it again. Just knowing I was apart of keeping you and Miranda safe is enough for me," Maggie assured Bianca.

"Well, you're quite a remarkable young lady, Ms. Stone," Benoit said as he crossed to the door.

As Benoit left, Maggie turned her head to see tears running down Zoe's face. "Zoe, what's the matter?" Maggie asked alarmed.

"Zoe?" Bianca came quickly over to Zoe.

"Nothing is the matter; I just am so proud and grateful to know you, Maggie," Zoe sniffled.

Tears sprung back into Bianca's eyes at the sentiment. Her heart swelled with love for both women.

Maggie looked at the two tearful women. "Oh for godsake," she teased, "I am proud and grateful to know you both and you don't see me crying. Now get over it."

Zoe and Bianca smiled at Maggie's tease, recognizing it from the day before.

Though Maggie was able to joke, the interview had not been good for her causing her fever to spike again. It worried Bianca to see Maggie so withdrawn and tired the rest of the day.

Bianca and Zoe spent the next several days barely leaving Maggie's side. They made light conversation, as Maggie mostly listened. They wiped her forehead with a damp cloth when the fever rose. They gave her liquid and made her eat, forcing just one more bite. They read to her till she fell asleep. And sleep is what she did most. But each day she was a little better.

Both Bianca and Maggie avoided the subject of their relationship. Maggie was weak and neither she nor Bianca wanted the emotional turmoil it might put them through. Maggie was content to have Bianca there even if it was only temporary. Every time Bianca walked back into her hospital room Maggie's heart raced with joy.

Though Maggie loved having Bianca there, she knew that they had put their lives on hold. So, on the fourth day, Maggie announced it was time Bianca and Zoe got back to their own lives. Bianca argued until Maggie pull out the trump card.

"Miranda must be missing you terribly and she doesn't even have her favorite stuffed animals to console her." Each day, Miranda had sent another of her favorite characters to help Maggie get better.

Bianca would rather have stayed at Maggie's side, but she had to put in an appearance at work and Maggie was right, her daughter was missing her. They settled on a schedule, mostly agreed to by Bianca and Zoe, with protests from Maggie, though secretly she was pleased. They would visit first thing in the morning for a couple of hours, and then Bianca would head to work. Zoe would stay through lunch to make sure Maggie ate. On Maggie's insistence, Bianca would have the afternoons with Miranda. Then Bianca would return early evenings and stay through dinner while Zoe watched Miranda. Zoe put her work on the album on hold, though she still did some writing while Maggie slept.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: **_**Thursday –Maggie Day**_

Thursday morning, one week after the kidnapping, Miranda announced it was 'Maggie Day.' She was right, but how she knew was somewhat of a mystery to Bianca. Miranda was insisting that she had to see Maggie. When Bianca explained that Maggie still wasn't well Miranda seemed to understand, but wouldn't give up the idea. She had gotten into her head that she could make Maggie feel better. Bianca finally relented and told her daughter they would go after lunch.

Bianca walked into Maggie's hospital room holding her daughter's hand. Miranda had a stuff doll for Maggie clutched in her other hand. When Maggie saw Miranda her face lit up. At Maggie's smile, Bianca thought, "Maybe Miranda can make her feel better."

Miranda broke from her mother's hold and went right over to the bed. "Hi, Munchkin." Maggie beamed.

"Maggie look bad," Miranda declared. Maggie looked up to catch the amusement in Bianca's eyes. "Can I go up there with you?" Miranda asked.

"Sure." Maggie was delighted.

"No Miranda, I don't think that's a good idea." Bianca said as she rushed to pluck her daughter off the side of the bed. But it was too late. Miranda had already scrambled up. Bianca was about to lift her down when Maggie shook her head no.

Miranda settled on the bed and said, "This is for you." She handed Maggie a stuffed Eeyore, the last of her Pooh collection. Maggie still had Piglet with her in the bed. She slept with it most nights. The bed was surrounded with the rest of the Pooh characters.

"Thank you, now all Piglet's friends are here," Maggie said placing Eeyore next to Piglet on the bed.

Bianca sat and watched as Maggie and Miranda talked. Miranda questioned Maggie about what was wrong with her and Maggie explained a doctor helped her because her insides were hurt. They discussed what Miranda had been up to and played with Piglet and all the Pooh toys. Maggie insisted the stuffed animals made her feel better. They giggled together over Miranda's favorite Winnie-the-Pooh stories. When Maggie started to get tired Miranda noticed. She had always been intuitive were Maggie was concerned.

"Maggie nap," Miranda announced.

"I don't want to sleep while you're here," Maggie whined. Bianca almost laughed at the strange roll reversal playing out in front of her.

"Sleep." Miranda leaned over and kissed Maggie on the cheek like Bianca had done many times when putting her daughter down for a nap.

"What about you?" Maggie said with puppy dog eyes.

Miranda said, "I stay."

And then Miranda did something that surprised both women, she stretched out gently beside Maggie and put a small arm around her. Maggie ignored the slight twinge of pain it cause and wrapped her arm around the child. With a contented smile, she placed a kiss on the top of Miranda's head. She looked up at Bianca and mouthed 'thank you'. Within seconds Maggie was asleep and the pain that had been on her face for days seemed to disappear.

Bianca sat quietly and watched the two asleep in the hospital bed. Maggie and Miranda belonged together; their love for each other was evident. Bianca regretted every moment she had kept them apart. Bianca promised silently that she would never keep them apart again.

Zoe, as pre-arranged with Bianca, came to pickup Miranda. When she walked into the room all three girls were asleep. Bianca had fallen asleep in the chair, a small smile on her face. Zoe stood looking at the family before her. She knew they were a family even if Bianca hadn't accepted it yet. Zoe's resolve to stay a part of their family strengthened.

Maggie was the first to open her eyes. Zoe put her finger to her lips and pointed at Bianca. Maggie looked over at the sleeping women. Never had she seen anything more beautiful. Zoe noticed the love for Bianca in Maggie's eyes. She tiptoed over to the bed and squeezed Maggie's hand. She winked when Maggie looked up at her. Maggie knew at that moment Zoe would not be an impediment in her relationship with Bianca. She also knew that Zoe had become an important part of her life. She winked back.

* * *

It was Maggie's tenth day in the hospital and she was getting stronger with every day that past. Zoe would help her each morning by walking her slowly, at first just around the room, then as she got stronger, to the nurses' station and then down the hall. Bianca was there when the physical therapist came in the late afternoons. The first couple of visits, Bianca had to leave the room. She couldn't stand to watch Maggie in pain. After substantial teasing by Maggie and assurance that it was 'good' pain by the therapist, Bianca was able to stay. In fact, the therapist was teaching her some of the exercises so she could help Maggie.

When Bianca arrived back at the hospital on that tenth afternoon Zoe was still there. Maggie was asleep so Zoe motioned for Bianca to step outside.

"What's wrong? Why are you still here? Is Maggie okay?" The questions rushed out of Bianca.

"Slow down, don't panic. I wanted to stick around till you got here."

"What's going on?" Bianca said nervously.

"Good news, Maggie is going to be released tomorrow," Zoe said with a smile.

"That's great news," Bianca said with relief.

"But it has been a hard day. Benoit came just as I was getting ready to leave. He wanted to finish questioning Maggie, so I stayed with her."

"How did that go?" Worry was back in Bianca voice.

"Maggie was amazing as usual. She was steady as a rock. She answered all his questions without hesitating," Zoe said admiringly, but her smile faded.

"So what's wrong, Zoe?" Bianca reached out for Zoe's hand.

"It was so hard to think about again. It was hard for me to relive it and I wasn't shot. I can't image what it must be like for Maggie." Zoe rubbed her hand across her face as if she could wipe away the memory. "She didn't show it for one second, but I know it tore her up inside. I didn't want to leave her alone. She hasn't said a word since he left and fell asleep just a few minutes ago"

"Oh Zoe, I'm so sorry you both had to go through that again." Bianca wrapped Zoe in a strong embrace. "I wish I'd been here to help."

"I'm okay, B. But I'm worried about Maggie. She's got to let it out. Nobody can be that stoic," Zoe fretted.

"I'm sure she will in her own time," Bianca assured Zoe. "Why don't I go get Miranda and we can all stay with Maggie tonight. I think she could probably use a Miranda visit after today." Bianca didn't want either woman to be alone that evening.

"Why don't you stay and I'll get Miranda. I could use the break and I bet Maggie would be disappointed if she woke and you weren't here."

"Alright, how about picking up some food on the way back?" Bianca asked. "We can eat it here."

"Great idea, I will see you in a little while. Take care of the Magster while I'm gone." Zoe kissed Bianca on the cheek before she left.

Bianca walked into the hospital room and stood by the door looking at Maggie for a moment. Maggie looked so small and vulnerable asleep in that bed, but she could be a tower of strength when it was called for. All those times she had been there for Bianca and now she had saved Zoe. Bianca walked quietly over to the bed. She loved the petite woman laying there, had always loved her. Bianca had run from the pain Maggie had caused her but she would never run again. If she had to she would fight for the rest of her life to hold onto this woman that meant the world to her.

Maggie was delight to see Miranda when she woke up. They all had a pizza picnic with the hospital bed as the table.

It was Bianca who brought up the plans for Maggie's release from the hospital. The subject was a delicate one but Bianca went right to the point. "Maggie, we want you to stay with us. You can't go back to the dorm. And we don't want you to be alone."

Miranda's eyes got really big. "Maggie's coming home?"

Zoe laughed at the expression on Miranda's face. "Well Maggie, are you coming home?"

"Really?" Maggie looked at all three women encouraging her. The word 'home' sounded incredibly nice.

As Maggie search Bianca's face for hesitation, Bianca nodded her head, smiling genuinely.

"That would be great." Maggie grinned. "But just until you get tired of me."

"I will never tire of you," was the thought that popped into Bianca's head. But she didn't say it out loud.

Miranda whooped and started bouncing up and down on the bed. Zoe snatched her up as Bianca yelled in horror, "Miranda, no!"

"Maggie, are you alright?" Bianca was momentarily scared until she realized the tears in Maggie's eyes were from happiness not pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: **_**Monday - Home**_

Maggie was asleep in the spare bedroom in Bianca's apartment by noon on Monday. Though pleased to be out of the hospital, the trip had exhausted her. She was frustrated by her lack of stamina, but there was nothing she could do about it. Bianca and Zoe checked on her frequently but did not wake her. Even Miranda snuck in a couple of times to stare at her. It was early evening when Maggie finally woke to find Miranda in the room. The sight of those big brown eyes and the cherubic smile that crept on Miranda's face did wonders for Maggie's constitution. She invited the young girl up on her bed. That is how Bianca found them, sharing a coloring book.

"Miranda, I told you to let Maggie sleep," Bianca said sternly.

"It's alright Bianca. She didn't wake me," Maggie said coming to Miranda's defense.

"How are you feeling?" Bianca asked as she placed a hand on Maggie's forehead. The doctor said to expect a low grade fever and Maggie's forehead was hot and dry.

"I'm good." Maggie knew she was feverish but it was so good to be out of the hospital.

"'Good' is not what you say when you are running a fever." Bianca shook her head in disbelief. "I'm going to get you a cool towel." She left the room and was back within seconds to find Miranda, on her knees on the bed, feeling Maggie's forehead in imitation of her mother.

"Maggie hot," Miranda said. She then touched various parts of Maggie's face with the palm of her hand.

Bianca grinned at Maggie's patient expression. "Want to help Maggie feel better? You can put this on her forehead." She handed the damp towel to Miranda.

Miranda laid the towel very carefully across Maggie's face.

"Thank you, Miranda. That feels much better," Maggie's muffled voice said from underneath the towel.

Bianca had to stifle a giggle. "Miranda, why don't you see if Zoe needs help with dinner?" Miranda scrambled off the bed and took off to the kitchen, leaving Maggie buried in the cool towel.

"Is she gone?" Maggie asked.

Laughing, Bianca lifted the towel off Maggie's face. The warmth in Maggie's eyes wasn't from the fever.

"With nursing like that I will be well in no time," Maggie teased and added seriously, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bianca said gently. "But do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't try to be brave around me. I need to know how you're really feeling."

"I promise I will tell you, if you promise you won't worry too much," Maggie answered.

The words had a double meaning for both of them. They needed to talk about where they stood with each other.

"I worry more when I think you aren't telling me the truth," Bianca explained.

"Okay, honestly, I'm very tired and a little feverish, but mostly I'm hungry. I don't feel that bad," Maggie said avoiding the harder topic.

Bianca placed the cool cloth properly on Maggie's forehead. "I'll go check on dinner. More importantly, I'll rescue Zoe from Miranda. Or maybe that's the other way around," she said as she left the room.

Maggie lay there thinking, "Tomorrow we'll talk. Even if it puts me on the street or back in the hospital, tomorrow we'll talk."

* * *

Very late that night, Zoe, who was in the room next to hers, was startled awake by Maggie screaming for her. In one breath she was up and moving to Maggie's room. She found Maggie still asleep and in the throws of a nightmare. 

"Maggie, wake up. It's me." Zoe tried to shake her gently.

"Zoe!" Maggie screamed again as she woke.

"I'm here, its okay," Zoe soothed her.

"Zoe! I tried to save you. I couldn't save you." Maggie frantically grabbed onto Zoe.

"You did. Look at me. You did! I'm right here."

Maggie looked up into Zoe's eyes. "You're alright?" She touched Zoe's face as if she couldn't believe it was her.

"Yes, you saved me." Zoe sank down on the bed and leaned against the headboard pulling Maggie to her.

"I saw you get shot. I saw you die!" The fear in Maggie's face was palpable.

"I didn't get shot. I didn't die. I'm right here. You saved me. You're the reason I'm here." Zoe said, tears falling.

It was Maggie's second scream that woke Bianca. Her immediate thought was Miranda had called out, but her daughter was sound asleep. It took a moment for her to realize it was Maggie. She rushed to Maggie's bedroom to find Zoe and Maggie holding each other.

Zoe looked up when Bianca entered the room. "We had a nightmare," she sniffled.

It was Maggie's beseeching eyes that brought Bianca to the other side of the bed to join them. When she reached out to rub Maggie's back, Maggie went into her arms. She hadn't realized it, but Bianca had wanted Maggie in her arms from the first moment she went missing. Holding Maggie was such a relief and felt so right. She knew in that moment that it didn't matter if Maggie had been unfaithful. It didn't matter the pain Maggie had caused or if she would cause it again. What mattered to Bianca was that she could hold her.

Bianca could feel Maggie trembling, her body tense from trying to control what she was feeling. "Let it go, Maggie. It's okay to let it out," Bianca coaxed.

"I can't," Maggie whimpered.

"Yes you can. I'm here. Let go, love, let go." Bianca rocked her gently.

A cry of anguish shook Maggie's body and she let go. With Bianca holding her, Maggie let the wall down that she had kept firmly in place since the kidnapping. Maggie sobbed as Bianca held her and Zoe rubbed her back. Bianca had never heard such pain in Maggie's cries and it tore at her heart. She held tight to the woman she loved and murmured soothing words to her, tears tracking down her own face.

As Maggie's sobs quieted, she remembered she never felt like this in anyone else's arms. When Bianca held her she wasn't afraid, not of kidnappers or transgender girlfriends or her own emotions.

"I'm not scared anymore. When you hold me nothing scares me." Maggie started to cry again.

Bianca understood because that is how she felt when Maggie held her.

"Bianca, I want to tell you….I need to tell you…" Maggie hiccupped through her tears.

"Shhh, you can tell me in the morning. Sleep now. " Bianca slid down in the bed with Maggie in her arms.

"Promise?" Maggie was too emotionally and physically drained to argue.

"Promise," Bianca said softly, kissing Maggie gently on the forehead.

Maggie was just starting to fall asleep when she jerked awake. "Zoe?" she said anxiously.

"Right here, Maggie." Zoe reached out and rubbed her on the arm. Maggie grabbed her hand and held on.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you," Maggie mumbled.

Bianca and Zoe looked across Maggie at each other. With a silent agreement, they spent the rest of the night holding Maggie.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: **_**Tuesday Morning**_

When Maggie woke the next morning she was alone. The last thing she remembered was grabbing onto Zoe's hand as Bianca held her tight. She lay quietly in bed thinking how nice it had felt to be in Bianca's arms. For so long she had wondered if she would ever have that chance again.

Zoe cracked the door open to check on Maggie and found her awake. "Hey sleepyhead, glad you're awake."

"What time is it?" Maggie said sheepishly.

"It is a little after eleven. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks," Maggie said timidly, "Zoe, I'm sorry I was such a mess last night."

"Oh, honey! Please, like I wasn't. I'm just glad you let go. You've been holding on so tight I thought you might burst."

Maggie smiled, grateful for Zoe's candor. "Where's Bianca?"

"She had to go to work, but she is going to be home around noon for lunch. Let me get you some juice so you can take your antibiotics."

When Zoe came back, juice in hand, Maggie said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Zoe sat down on the bed, facing Maggie.

Maggie took a deep breath and asked bluntly, "What is going on with you and Bianca? I know you love her and she certainly cares deeply for you."

"Well, that's hard to explain. You see there is this person in our lives that is very important to us." Zoe reached out and took Maggie's hand. "We are waiting to see if she wants to become a permanent part of us."

"Me?" Maggie confirmed timidly.

"Yes you, silly." Zoe smiled.

"I do. I want to become a permanent part of … whatever this is. But, Zoe, it's going to be hard to be a part of Bianca's life and not be able to act upon what I feel for her," Maggie said honestly.

"You mean you don't want to be relegated to the role of platonic best friend again?"

"Yeah," Maggie mumbled self-consciously.

"You need to talk to Bianca, but I think that's the role I should play, not you," Zoe said truthfully.

A wary Maggie said, "How's that going to work?"

"It will only work if we all agree to make it work."

"It sort of leaves you out in the cold."

"No honey, I've been out in the cold and this is nothing like that," Zoe said sincerely.

"But if you love her….?" Maggie was unable to look Zoe in the eyes.

"I love Bianca very much and, like you, I want her happiness. If that means she wants you then so be it. But I plan to keep her in my life." Zoe lifted Maggie's chin so she was looking in her eyes. "And if you will let me, I would like to keep you in my life as well. I want to be a part of this family no matter what happens."

"I feel the same way. I will accept whatever happens. I just don't want to lose any of you," Maggie said with conviction.

"You talk to Bianca. She needs to come to a decision and I don't think she can until you two talk things over."

"I know. I want to talk to her. It seems like something always gets in the way."

"You mean like serial killers and transgender girlfriends?" Zoe teased thinking back to their meeting in Pine Valley.

"And getting kidnapped and shot," Maggie said with exasperation.

"Nothing is in the way now, except your own fear," Zoe said perceptively.

"Yeah, well... I'm scared she won't take me back," Maggie said defensively.

"You can live with that fear or you can find out." Zoe was almost positive Bianca would take her back. Hell, she already had; it just hadn't been said out loud. "You faced down a killer. Have enough guts to face the woman you love," Zoe pushed.

"You'd think that would be easier, wouldn't you?" Maggie muttered.

"Hey Maggie, someday I hope you realize how special you are. I for one will never forget it." Zoe said wrapping her arms around the girl. "Again, thank you for saving me."

"Right back at you." They held each other in a long embrace.

Zoe broke from the hug and stood. "I was thinking that Miranda and I might have lunch in the park. We need a little private bonding time. Would you mind watching Bianca while we're gone?"

"If you insist," she teased. She knew Zoe was giving her and Bianca alone time to talk. Maggie started getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Zoe said concerned.

"Getting up."

"Not without help, your not," Zoe said sternly.

"I'm tired of being in bed. Besides, if I'm going to talk to Bianca I don't want to do it in bed. It's too pathetic," Maggie explained.

"I think the sympathy ploy might work in your favor."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. I want Bianca to be honest with me, not worried I'm not strong enough."

"She's going to be worried that you'll fall over," Zoe said astutely.

"I don't plan to be standing. I just don't want to be in bed. Come on, you can make this easier by helping me to the sofa in the den."

"I still think you'll get further with Bianca in bed," Zoe said as they reached the den. She froze when she realized the implication.

"I can only hope," Maggie teased.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Zoe's face was turning red.

Maggie chuckled at Zoe's embarrassment.

"Believe me, I'm not above using sympathy if things start going sour," Maggie admitted after Zoe got her settled on the couch.

"Trying moaning in pain, you'll have Bianca wrapped around your little finger."

"Are you kidding? She'll have me back in the hospital," Maggie joked.

"Maggie, if it works out between you and Bianca, would you adopt me so I will always be a part of your lives?"

"I would be proud to have you as my child," Maggie laughed. "I can't imagine you not being a part of my life," she added seriously. "Please let this work out," she thought silently to herself.

Zoe made sure Maggie had everything she needed then called Bianca to tell her she was taking Miranda to the park.

* * *

When Bianca came home she went straight to Maggie's room. The minute she saw the empty bed her heart skipped a beat. "Maggie," she called anxiously. 

"I'm in the den," Maggie called out. She took a long breath to steady her nerves.

Bianca rushed into the den to see Maggie sitting on the sofa. "Hey," she stopped in the doorway and smiled. It was good to see Maggie out of bed, but she still looked so frail. "You shouldn't be up and moving around with nobody here," Bianca scolded.

Though Maggie knew she should be irritated, Bianca's concern always pleased her. "It's okay. Zoe was here; she took Miranda to the park."

"Yeah, she called me." Bianca walked into the room.

"She did it because she knew I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, it's time we talked." Bianca sat down beside Maggie.

The two girls turned toward each other, tucking a leg up on the sofa like they had many times in the past. Both realized the familiarity of it. It was Maggie who said, "I've missed this. The two of us like this."

"I have too," Bianca said pensively.

"I want to be a part of your life again, Bianca. I want us to be a family again. I love you. I have always loved you. Will you let me be a part of your life again?" Maggie reached out and tried to take Bianca's hand but she moved it away.

"I have to know something Maggie. Why did you sleep with Cecelia? Why did you run again?" Bianca kept her voice neutral though her inside were churning.

"For the longest time I didn't understand it myself. All I knew was that I made a horrible mistake. It's taken me some time to work it through and own up to why it happened. And since I started figuring it out I've want to talk to you about it."

"Go on. I'm listening," Bianca prompted with a guarded expression.

"I loved you so much. Then we became lovers and I never felt such joy. My love for you just kept growing stronger and stronger. And it scared me."

"Why would that scare you?" Bianca asked baffled.

"Love never lasts, not in my life." Maggie shifted on the couch uncomfortably. "You see, everybody I have ever loved has left me. My father left us when we were very young. My mother gave me up for a bottle. Frankie ran. You know how screwed up my family is. My Aunt tried to kill me. And David, look how that turned out. I never had a committed relationship with anyone. My love was never enough to keep anyone from leaving." She looked back at Bianca. "And the love I had for you, it was so intense. Like nothing I'd ever known. I kept thinking when you left me I wouldn't survive it."

"I wouldn't have left you," Bianca protested.

"The fear you would leave kept growing inside me." Maggie looked away in shame. "You're lucky, your mother is a holly terror at times, but she would do anything for you and so would your sister. Nobody ever did that for me. I was taught to face life alone. I never learned that when somebody loves you they don't give up on you."

"Oh Maggie," Bianca said sadly, "you should have trusted me."

"No Bianca, it wasn't about trusting you." Maggie turned back to Bianca and met her gaze. "I didn't trust myself. I didn't believe I was good enough for you. I know that some of my insecurity came from my time with Jonathan. But I realized it also came from my mother, she use to tear me down all the time. I was never good enough for her to love. I tried to tell myself it didn't matter, but it did. I never told you this but she hit me too."

"Oh, no!" Bianca whispered.

"When I told her to never do it again, she told me to get out and never come back. So I did." Maggie's voice was oddly unemotional. "I'm smart enough now to know that she told me to get out because she was ashamed at what she'd done. But it's all the same thing isn't it? Leave or be left. That's what I learned."

"Maggie…"

"No, let me get this out. I have wanted to tell you this for so long. You are not my mother and you are not Jonathan, I know that. You are far above them, yet for some reason you loved me. I felt so lucky and so undeserving. Bianca, you are so wonderful and have so many beautiful people in your life. How could you stay in love with me?"

"I think you're beautiful, such a beautiful person." This time Bianca reached out for Maggie's hands. "I will always love you."

"Which I made you tell me over and over again! I couldn't stand myself for being that way. I started feeling like some needy hanger-on. I knew you thought I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help it. I told myself that my fear was unreasonable, so I stopped talking to you about it. Then it got worse because your work got busy. Plus, you stopped including me in all the events you had to attend.

"You didn't seem to enjoy them," Bianca said defensively.

"I didn't because I felt so out of place in that world. I was just a lowly college student at those high-power executive parties. I know it was my own insecurity and it made matters worse. You'd go off, all gorgeous and sophisticated, and I thought it just a matter of time before you find someone better suited."

"Maggie, I should have…" Bianca tried to interject.

"Hold on," Maggie stopped Bianca's protest. "Once again it was about me not believing in myself. You have all those people in your life and also your family. You and Miranda were the only ones in my world. You were my best friend; I always had you to turn to. Remember how you were there whenever my relationships ended? I wouldn't have survived without you.

"Oh, Maggie, I wouldn't have survived without you," Bianca said softly.

"But now you were my lover and people I love leave. Maybe that's part of the reason why it took me so long to admit I loved you. I didn't trust that anyone could love me enough to stick it out with me. And when you left I would be loosing the love of my life and my best friend. I thought I have to find somebody else in my world so I can survive when you leave me. I was just looking for a friend. I didn't set out to be unfaithful; I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you were and you did." Bianca pulled her hands away.

"I'm so sorry. I know an apology is not enough," Maggie said desperately. "And I'm not telling you this to excuse what I did. I love you so much and I know I screwed up. I want you to know that when I got back from Pine Valley in February, I sought help to try to understand. I have been seeing a psychiatrist.

"A psychiatrist?"

"Yes, she's helped me see where my fear of abandonment comes from. I also know that I can't run from it anymore. She helped me realize I was making what I thought was inevitable, your leaving me, happen by being unfaithful. Leave or be left."

"How do I know you won't do it again? That you won't get scared again." Bianca face was a mask Maggie could not read.

"I probably will get scared. But hurting you is far worse to me than being scared. I can't stand that I hurt you. I love you and I will be yours forever, no matter what you decide. I would do anything to take back what I did, but I know I can't. I never want to hurt you again, even if that means you say we can't be together. I will do anything to make you happy." Tears formed in Maggie's eyes.

"Even if you have to die to do it?" Bianca asked grimly.

"I would give my life for you," Maggie said without hesitation.

"Whatever makes you think _your dying_ would make me happy?" Bianca snapped at Maggie. Bianca was up and moving, unable to sit still at the thought of it.

"No, that's not what…oh." Maggie realized what Bianca was alluding too. "Oh God, I asked Zoe not to tell you."

"Not tell me? How could she not when she knows I love you. She told me you almost died because you thought I would be happier!" Bianca was livid. "Don't you realize that my world is nothing without you?"

"But you hadn't forgiven me. I thought I had destroyed us. I thought you didn't love me anymore," Maggie said confused and forlorn.

"You really don't know much about being loved do you?" Bianca's temper dissipated at the desolation in Maggie's eyes. "I hadn't forgiven you because I still loved you desperately. I thought you didn't love me," Bianca's voice caught.

"I do love you. I love you beyond reason." Tears spilled down Maggie's face.

"I know, I know! You almost died proving it." Bianca sat back down. "Don't ever, ever do it again!" Bianca grabbed Maggie tightly and held on for all she was worth, her own tears starting to fall.

Maggie ignored the pain and reveled in the embrace. "I promise you, I have learned that every moment I have with you is precious and I will never do anything to jeopardize it."

"I don't ever want to lose you." Bianca pulled back so she could look at Maggie. "I am so in love with you." She reached out to wipe a tear on Maggie's check. "You hurt me with Cecilia. But it was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I knew you were kidnapped. Then you were shot and the thought that you might not …" Bianca had to swallow before she could continue, "be around for me to forgive," she swallowed again, "to love was devastating."

"I didn't want to live without you," Maggie sobbed.

"I don't want to live without you," Bianca replied furiously. "Oh Maggie, to think you almost died because I was too selfish to forgive you."

"No, no, no! I almost died because of a vile man. You had nothing to do with it. Don't ever blame yourself. And I didn't die, and I'm here and I love you!"

Bianca reached out and took Maggie's face in her hands. The feel of Bianca's fingers radiated through Maggie. They stared into each others tear-filled eyes, the rhythm of their breathing deepening together, their connection undeniable. Bianca rubbed her thumb lightly against Maggie's lips which parted ever so slightly. She slipped her other hand into Maggie's hair at the back of her neck and leaned in slowly, their eyes never breaking contact. When their lips finally touched it was soft and sweet, and so right. With the delicate warmth of the kiss, Maggie's eyes fluttered closed and Bianca's followed. Their mouths opened and the kiss deepened. An uncontrolled moan of want and relief escaped from deep inside Maggie. For so long she had dreamed of this. As their tongues met Bianca echoed Maggie's moan. When they broke from the slow kiss, their breaths ragged, electricity shimmered between them. Maggie whimpered with need and pulled Bianca's mouth back to her own. She wrapped her arms around Bianca and drew their bodies together. The feel of Maggie's body against hers sent a tremor coursing through Bianca. Gasping at Bianca's reaction, Maggie pulled her down as she leaned back on the sofa. As Bianca's weight settled on her, Maggie winced. Bianca felt Maggie's body flinched and broke the kiss, immediately pulling away, eyes flying open.

"Oh God, I sorry." Bianca was mortified.

Maggie eyes were closed, her breathing heavy. "Oh, please don't stop," she moaned.

When Maggie's eyes opened the heat in them took Bianca's breath away. "I can't risk hurting you," Bianca said drawing a deep breath to regain her equilibrium.

"Just having you near to me and not touching me hurts more." Maggie's voice was ragged.

"I want to. I want to so badly." Bianca let her breath out slowly. "But we are going to wait until your well."

"Haven't you ever heard of 'kiss and make it better'?" Maggie coaxed.

Bianca smile. "That I can do."

She carefully leaned in and placed a very platonic kiss on Maggie's cheek. Maggie turned her lips to meet Bianca's. When Bianca refused to reciprocate the kiss, Maggie started nibbling on Bianca's lower lip.

"Stop that Maggie. It's not going to work," Bianca whined as she pulled away. The problem was it was working to well. A little unsteady, Bianca stood and moved away. "How about I fix us some lunch?" Bianca said, her voice horse.

"Bianca?"

"Yes."

"Please come back here." Maggie said sweetly.

"No." Bianca said biting her lower lip.

"Okay, but I don't think I can get up by myself without it hurting," Maggie lied as she struggled to rise. Zoe was right; use every weapon you've got.

Bianca shrieked and ran to her side. "Maggie, be careful!"

When Bianca got Maggie to her feet they were in each others arms again. Bianca looked at Maggie with suspicion.

"I wanted to be in your arms when I asked this again." Maggie admitted. "Will you let me be a part of your family? Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

"Only if you promise to remember I will never leave you. You are my love and more than worthy of it." Maggie saw the truth in Bianca's eyes. "And the minute you feel insecure about that, you come to me. I promise I will prove to you it's the truth ever single time."

"I promise. I love you, Bianca Montgomery." Maggie's eyes mirrored her love.

"And I love you, Maggie Stone." They stood with their bodies pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, Maggie's head on Bianca's shoulder. Finally, they were in each others arms again. As they reveled in the feel of the others touch they each vowed, silently, they would never be apart. Bianca gave a deep sigh of relief as the tension she had been holding in her body let go. She realized that tension had been inside her since she and Maggie had broken up. Unable to help herself, Bianca kiss the love of her life. She tried to be gentle but the kiss grew deeply passionate very quickly.

When they broke from the kiss Maggie said breathlessly, "I need to sit down."

An alarmed Bianca said, "Are you alright? What can I do?" as she helped Maggie sit.

Maggie laughed. "Bianca, I'm alright. But when you kiss me like that you make my knees weak."

They both smiled coyly at each other.

As they were eating their lunch, Maggie said, "Bianca, I told Zoe, if this worked out we would adopt her as our second child."

Bianca burst out laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: **_**6 months later **_

Everyone agreed Maggie made an amazingly quick recovery. Maggie knew she healed so quickly because of the three women in her life and their care. Bianca swore that Miranda was going to take after Maggie and become a doctor when she grew up. Miranda had become fascinated with Maggie's health.

Zoe went back to England to work on her album, but would come back to Paris almost every weekend. Maggie started back to school though she no longer needed her dorm room.

The first time Bianca invited her to a Cambias function Maggie almost turned her down. But determined not to repeat her previous mistakes she agreed to go. When she got there it turned out she was the guest of honor. The Board of Directors called her their hero and thanked her profusely. They had flown in the other hostages and their families for the event, Zoe included. Tears fell that night but they were the healing kind. Zoe even sang a song she wrote for the occasion, "_The Ballad of Maggie Stone_" which embarrassed Maggie to no end. Bianca took to singing that song every chance she got just to see her partner blush.

Zoe's album was released in time for the Christmas holidays. It was already a big hit in Europe and was slowly gaining an audience in the more conservative America. The album was about womanhood. One song in particular was shooting up all the charts, a rock ballad with the title, _Bam_. _Bam_ was about the connection of two soul mates.

Zoe surprised them with the song. The first time Maggie and Bianca heard it was at the release concert for the album. The concert had been a roaring success all evening, the audience going wild several times. Zoe came onstage for the final encore and settled everyone down.

"I am going to do one more song from the new album. I saved it for last because it is for two very special people in my life. I love you both."

Maggie and Bianca smiled at each other. Before Zoe sang the second line they knew it wasn't just for them but about them. Before the second verse they were crying openly, arms wrapped around each other. When the song was done the audience was on their feet again. All except Maggie and Bianca who were locked in such a tender kiss that the world around them ceased to exist.

_Bam_ transcended boundaries and became a song the world loved.


End file.
